


The True Story

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules:<br/>No 1 - The world is ruled by lycans<br/>No 2 - lycans are the superior race<br/>No 3 - a claimed and knotted human turns into an omega<br/>No 4 - only a turned human is happy<br/>Human med student Jared has a very diffrent view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Spn_j2_bigbang
> 
> Fic title: The True Story  
> Author name:junkerin  
> Artist name:spikessire  
> Genre: RPF  
> Pairing: Jared/Chris non-con, Jared/Jensen, Jensen/Jeff, Jared/Jeff/Jensen  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word count: 44.390  
> Warnings: non-con, racism,
> 
> Link to fic: http://junkerin.livejournal.com/22382.html  
> Link to art:http://spikessire.livejournal.com/11567.html  
> Thank yous: There were many people involved to finish this fic.  
> My wounderful and very patient betas: trishabooms and cappy712, thank you so much.  
> Because it took me two years to finish this story I needed some help to find a way to sort it all out. A big thank you to my alpha readers: dont_hate_me01 , herminekurotowa and laughablelament. It was greate to exchange ideas and thank you for cheering me up.  
> This story was inspired by sock_bealady "Shifting Equilibrium  
> My verry talented artist spikessire you did a great job catching the essence of the story.  
> And last but not least wendy for changing posting dates and making this whole BB possible. You are great!

The True Story

Excerpt from “Modern Lycan Society” by Lenard Klein 25th Edition 2012  
Since recorded history the Homolycan has been the superior race. To prove this we don’t have to depend on our grand fathers’ words of wisdom; “If human and lycan were equal, we wouldn’t claim them; we would mate them.” 

The main difference between Homolycan and Homosapien isn’t intellectual, but based on society and inner strength. Only in the last 100-150 years have Homosapiens managed to catch up; thanks to the industrial revolution and the resulting changes in society. They have become less dependent on physical strength focusing on softer skills. Where Lycan prefer continuity, humans are more familiar with change, which allows them to adjust faster a quality which prepares them for the transformation to omega. 

In the last sixty years the equal rights of humans has become more and more important. Claiming and Abandoning “C/A” has become a crime. Mass knottings are now unheard of in the western world. There has been some voices that have spoken out against non-consensual claiming, wanting it classed as a crime. However, it is common knowledge that during the first knotting, when a human is turned into an omega, the chemical properties of the alpha seed or beta secretion starts an inevitable biochemical process that changes both human physicality and psyche. Subsequently, after a claiming/knotting, even if the human is initially unwilling, the newly turned omega becomes submissive and therefore reliant on his alpha or beta. As a result of this dependence no omega is able to testify against his alpha(s) or beta(s). 

The fact that the Lycans always have and always will rely on the turning of humans is due to the fact that omegas are easy to handle. Their servile and submissive nature makes them the perfect addition to a Lycan based partnership. The original gender of the omega doesn’t matter. It has been noted however that some Lycan prefer to turn male humans because of their stronger build . An additional benefit is that turned omegas are very fertile and their absolute obedience to their alpha or beta ensures a nice home and environment for the lycan family unit.

It’s important to point out to those so called human rights activists - who claim that the act of turning is little more than rape and enslavement - the stability of the Lycan family unit and Lycan society as a whole. Humans don’t mate for life. The concept of divorce is unknown in Lycan partnerships, matings are for life, another alpha or beta partner is often added to the mating, increasing the stability of the family unit. Human relationships, in stark contrast, are rife with promiscuity therefore although a claiming/turning would never result in a human being mated by a lycan it far outweighs any human marriage. It is however advised that lycans refrain from claiming married humans. This preference for turning humans has led to the practice that unmarried humans over the age of sixteen, that don’t want to be claimed, wear a silver ring.

Lycan mating can contain alpha/beta, alpha/alpha/beta, beta/beta/alpha, alpha/alpha, beta/beta and any other combination including the famous trio. In the western world the traditional number of mates varies between two to four. The mating bite is exchanged during the mating ceremony between the partners. It has also been reported that some lycans grace their omega(s) on the 25th or 50th anniversary of their claiming with a mating bite, if the omegas live that long. 

Let me close this introduction with this conclusion: our superiority comes, in part from our greater strength and longevity and in part from the strength of our mating bond. We acknowledge however that, at least in the case of an unclaimed human, the intellect of both humans and lycans are equal. 

 

 

 

 

So here I am to tell you the true story. The story of what happened to me. It’s the story of how I became part of Lycan society, or, if you like, how I was raped, hurt and wounded. It depends on who you ask…. and when.

My mother died when I was ten and I remember her as the most wonderful woman tender and strong always with a smile on her face and a cookie in her apron . Eight years later my father was turned by an older beta lycan. She threw me out, since I wasn’t pack and she needed the space for her kids. So, by the tender age of eighteen I had lost both of my parents and most days it hurt too much to even think about. 

I was a bright kid. I always did well in school, came top in all of my classes. I went to UCLA on a full scholarship. I wanted to become a doctor and so I was studying hard, had to if I wanted to keep my scholarship. In my free time I worked in the medical centre on campus. Being one of the 5% of humans among the students I didn’t have many friends, but the ones I did have I was close to. 

Six months into med school, after I’d taken my MCAT’s, my scholarship was cancelled due to budget cut backs. That was really hard for me, devastating if I’m honest. I’m all for equal rights between human and lycan but although I lost my scholarship the lycan participant could stay. Even though some beta claimed my father and I was tossed out to fend for myself I wasn’t bitter, not really. My room mate Matt was lycan and my favourite teacher at the university Professor Morgan was also lycan. I guess it was just the way of the world. 

My friends and professors were sad and disappointed to see me leave, especially Professor Morgan from the med centre. So there I was 22, free as a bird, my own man, able to go where I wanted. Or you could say nobody but me gave a damn about me. 

Matt told me that one of his cousins worked for a construction company, somewhere outside of Portland, Oregon and they always needed help. And, more importantly they didn’t care if you were lycan or human. I hoped to make enough money to go back to university in the fall, or at least study for my degree at night school or online, whatever it took to continue my studies and achieve my goal. 

Since I had to drive all the way to Portland I thought I could make it a road trip, see the sights, that kind of thing. I figured it was safe enough, it’s not like we were living in the middle ages or I was going to be travelling through dangerous areas in Africa or the Middle East, where humans were only safe if they travelled in groups. As fate would have it the whole road trip thing didn’t work out all that well for me. My car was just a piece of junk and broke down every two hundred miles. That’s why I rolled into the little Town of Twin Lake, Oregon, one early April afternoon. I hadn’t eaten since breakfast and the map told me this was the last settlement for the next three hours. Being a growing boy I decided to try out the local cuisine. 

These days you can never be too cautious, so I made sure I had my silver ring on my right hand and went into the diner. There were only a handful of people hanging out there, clearly lycans and I was aware of them all scenting me as I entered. Being scented was a matter of course when 75% of the four billion world population are lycan and the majority of the human population mostly lives in the cities. 

At one table there were three alphas and one omega, thankfully he wasn’t kneeling at their feet or anything equally gross. Another table was occupied by an elder alpha/beta couple and in the corner booth sat two more alphas, a few years younger than me. 

I took a seat as far away from the other diners as I could and the blond omega, who was obvious working here as a waiter, came over to take my order. I support omegas wherever I meet them. Mostly they’re stuck at home, probably bare foot and pregnant, so to see one actually working - even if his alphas were watching over him - was rare. 

“Hi.” The omega grinned at me. “I’m Chad. What can I get you?” 

I couldn’t help but return the smile. “I’d like a coke, a burger and some fries please.”

He scribbled the order down on his pad. “Sure thing. Are you just passing thru?”

“Yes, I’m heading up to Portland.”

“Got a ways to go then. Burger, fries and a coke coming right up.”

I tried to be as unobtrusive as possible but you can’t hide your scent from a lycan and I knew I had all their attention. Two of the three alphas seemed about to get up several times. One was tall and lean with sandy blond hair and piercing green eyes. The other was shorter, with a lean but muscular build and had shoulder length brown hair. The third had even longer hair, brown eyes and seemed to be trying to talk the other two down. They all looked a little worse for wear, like they hadn’t slept in a decent bed for quite a while. 

The last thing I wanted was trouble with the locals so I decided to skip dessert in favour of getting out of the diner and out of Twin Lake. I paid my bill, leaving a generous tip for Chad and left. Just as I stepped out, the wind blew directly in my face and I took a deep breath. It was a lovely day, warm but not too hot. There were spring flowers everywhere and in the forest beyond the parking lot you could see the fresh, new leaves on the trees. Twin Lake was surrounded by mountains, National Forest and Park it seemed a really nice little town. 

I was on the way to my car, when I heard a loud noise like fighting behind me. As I turned around I only got a glimpse of two fighting alphas. They had both changed into their wolf form and it didn’t take a genius to realise they were fighting each other over me.

I only took a hurried look at them but I could see that they were exceptionally large for a lycans. The fur of the slightly larger one was the same sandy colour as his hair had been and his eyes still had the same intense green colour. As I said I only had a moment to look, less than that because suddenly the other, dark haired beast broke free from the fight and was racing towards me.

I fell backwards crying out as my head hit the ground. The wolf was on me in an instant, his claws tearing my shirt apart.

“Help! Someone help!” I screamed, turning around and trying to get out from beneath the wolf. The lycan just growled at me teeth bared in anger clearly threatening to snap my neck. 

“Chris stop right now!” One of the alphas stepped into my line of sight, having changed back to his human form. It was the one with the short blond hair and green eyes. “Let the boy go. He has a ring, for heaven’s sake!”

The wolf on my back just snarled at the man.

The other ignored the snarl, carrying on in a conversational tone: “Come back into the diner. We’ll have some more cake.”

This time the wolf snapped at him.

“Take a deep breath and change back. Do you want to kill him accidently? You’ve got to change back, man.” 

The wolf – Chris – shook his head as if to clear it.

“Please sir, get him off me.” I begged the man. Chris obviously didn’t like me talking to the other alpha, or what I was saying, because I could feel his teeth at my neck again.

“Chris!” His friend’s voice had lost the conversational tone from before “I don’t want to fight you but I will if you keep threatening this boy.” 

I felt a strange movement at my back and suddenly there was the long dark haired lycan from the diner. A very naked lycan. 

“I’m gonna claim him, not kill him, Jensen,” Chris informed his friend indignantly. “Smell him, he smells like…”

“I don’t care what he smells like. He’s wearing a ring. We respect any humans decision to say no, remember? We’re not like those mongrels in LA.”

“You only want him for yourself, you said so.” Chris accused the one named Jensen. 

This Jensen looked slightly guilty. “Yes true but look I was gone for three months, I’m just glad to be back, man. Let’s go back into the diner, celebrate. Think about what you’re doing here Chris. Come on, get up and let the boy get to his car.” 

“NO!” The lycan roared, “I WANT HIM!”

Meanwhile the other alpha and their omega, Chad, had carefully moved closer. The other alpha knelt before me but it wasn’t me he was interested in, it was Chris.

“Chris we just got back. Jensen have been gone for three months and you’re not thinking straight. This is your wolf talking, you just have to…”

“I don’t have to do anything! I want him, he’s mine!!” Chris screamed, and I could feel his spit on my back and neck. 

“Please help me.” I pleaded to Jensen and the alpha in front of me. “My car’s just there, see? I’ll be in it and gone in a minute. Just let me go, please.” I knew I was begging but I didn’t want to be claimed. That was why I had the silver ring and lycan’s were supposed to respect it. 

“Shh my beautiful omega,” Chris crooned in my ear. “I’ll take care of you. First...” H reached out and took my hand the movement startlingly fast, ripping the ring off my finger so violently he almost broke it. He threw the ring across the parking lot. “There, problem solved. I don’t want silver on my omega.”

“For pities sake Chris, you heard the boy he doesn’t want to be claimed.” Jensen tried to reason with him.

“He’s mine! Mine and Steve’s, what part of that did you not get?” Chris growled.

This couldn’t happening to me. 

Of course, I knew what was coming next, I’d seen what lycans did to humans—how they “claimed” them. I had seen the unfortunate humans on Campus in the care centre claimed as omegas and kept as slaves. I didn’t want to even imagine that happening to me. 

I went very still. I thought this Jensen guy or the other alpha, Steve, would help me, but they seemed to think they could talk Chris out off it. I knew I had no chance of fighting Chris off because even the weakest lycan was at least seven times stronger than any human. But maybe… Maybe I could trick them? If I got to my car I had a chance. Oh God, I had to focus because these lycans sure didn’t waste time. They continued like I wasn’t there - and I really wished I wasn’t.

“Well Chris, you’re a grown up alpha and can claim another omega if you want to, but this boy? He has – had- a ring, he doesn’t want to be claimed,” he insisted. “We don’t even know anything about him.” Steve said. 

“We watched him all through lunch, he’s alone. He’s from out of state. We’re keeping him.” 

“Chris you just got back. This is your wolf speaking. Let the boy up and to his car and then we can talk about….” Jensen started again. 

“NO! I WANT HIM!” Chris yelled pushing me harder into the ground. 

“I don’t want to fight you over a human, but you got to be careful, you’ve got to think about this. He’s just a kid; I doubt he’s ever had anything up his ass. He’s just a youngster. How old are you, kid?” It took me a moment to realise Jensen was talking to me.

“Twenty two last month.” I grunted out, after a slight hesitation.

“There, eight years younger than you Chris. Do you really want to go ahead with this?” It seemed that Chris had indicated that he did because I heard Jensen let out a defeated sigh. “I guess there’s no getting ‘round this then, do you want us to leave so you can claim him?” 

“No! Stay!” Chris insisted, suddenly nervous. “What happens if I can’t control myself and change while I claim him? Steve, you have to stay, okay? I need you with me while I claim us another omega,…” Chris trailed off the meaning of his request clear. 

Steve, it seemed was less than happy with the idea. “Jensen, we can’t… We can’t let that happen!” He said, turning to the other alpha.

“Do you want to fight your mate over him?” He asked, pointing at me. “Look man, I just got back and the last thing I want right now is to fight my best friend over his new fuck toy. He reached out and petted my hair.  
“I’m sorry, kid but at least it will be over fast.” Jensen mumbled.  
“What! No!” I screamed

I had to get away if I didn’t want to become an omega, turned just like my dad had been. I knew if I was going to do anything I had to do it now. I slapped his hand away, rammed my elbow in Chris’s stomach and I somehow managed to get up. I was running to my car, using all the strength left in me when a grey wolf blocked my way and a brown wolf circled in on me on the left; behind me Chris was walking towards me, an evil grin on his face.

“You don’t fight a pack member and get away with it. Attacking me was a stupid move. You can’t escape; this is going to happen. These are my friends, my pack members and now they’ll witness as I claim my omega.”

With that he slammed me face first over the hood of my car. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the omega, Chad, going back inside the diner and the two alphas taking position around my car. Even if I was be able to throw Chris off again - which I doubted - the other two wouldn’t let me get away.

“What? No! Please let me go. I don’t want to be an omega!” 

One wolf whined a little bit but went quiet when the grey wolf snapped at him. 

I trembled, and I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. Because of my stupid, panic move I had lost my last chance to escape the rape that was about to happen. 

“Not raping, claiming” a voice in my head suddenly said. What was that? Where had that “voice” come from? Were they using some kind of evil Jedi or Lycan tricks on me? No! I screamed at that internal voice, this is rape I know it! The voice remained silent, waiting for its time to strike back. 

Professor Morgan had talked about claiming and the change in med school. He’d explained that when a lycan claims a human for the first time, the human becomes an omega. He said that all human claims become omegas and that the claim was irreversible. 

“What’s your name?” Chris asked me. I didn’t answer, especially since that inner voice with its Jedi mind tricks was insisting that I answer right away. No way would I give in to it, I would fight it with everything I had.

“Tell me your name omega! Now!” Chris ordered using his VOICE on me for the first time.

“Jared” I said, finally, “But I’m nobody’s omega.” One battle might be lost but the war wasn’t over.

Professor Morgan had explained that Lycans can use what they call the VOICE. All lycan alphas and betas have that gift and if they use it on omegas or humans they’re compelled to follow their commands. There is no other choice for them. It’s a kind of hypnosis, a throw-back to lycan past, and in modern days it is generally not accepted behaviour. But of course, one look at the Med Centre and the abandon omegas there makes it more than clear that use of the VOICE is far more common than we’re led to believe.

Chris was using his VOICE on me, maybe I couldn’t avoid being raped by this monster, but I would not lay back and let Chris turn me into some enslaved omega. 

“You’re gonna be my omega,” He was boasting. “I’ll knot you and pump you so full of come that you’ll change in an instant. Once that’s done you’ll crave my knot again and again; that sweet boy pussy of yours is gonna be dripping for me, don’t you worry now.” He crooned, licking the exposed flesh between my shoulder blades. 

In your dreams I thought bitterly, but for the life of me I couldn’t get the words out of my mouth. I was, cornered in a parking lot by Lycans who apparently didn’t mind jumping people in broad daylight. My fucking life was over, every dream I had was going down the pan just because I stopped in some hick town for a bite to eat. I wished I could die, I wished I could just disappear. I wished I’d never had stopped for that fucking burger. 

At least I could try to fight that damn VOICE of theirs, I’d seen first hand what could happen to omegas and I had no wish to become one of those poor creatures. I would fight the VOICE. I would fight with everything I had. I would not become an omega; I just wouldn’t!

There was a part of me that kind of craved what those filthy words spewing from Chris’s mouth promised, the part I decided to call my evil Jedi voice. I wouldn’t listen to that voice, I wouldn’t give in!

 

 

  
Chris took hold of the remaining peaces of my shirt and hoodie, tearing them off and leaving me half naked, bent over the hood of my car. He reached around and unfastened my jeans, pushing them, together with my briefs down to my ankles, then he stopped and stepped back. 

The wolf on the other side of the hood suddenly changed back to his human form and for a minute I had hope. Maybe Chris would get a grip on himself, would collect himself and end this nightmare before it got worse. Jensen was the one who had changed, he was squatting nearby, watching it all with knowing eyes. I was starting to hope again. 

“You’re good, Chris, you can still stop” he said, speaking quietly but with that undeniable weight of authority,

“NO!” The snarl was back in Chris’s voice. “I WANT HIM!”

All my hope died when Jensen said. “Sorry, but I had to try one last time.”

“You’ll stay?” Chris asked him, sounding like a little lost boy and not like a lycan intending to rape me. 

Jensen nodded before changing back into his wolf form. He put his front legs on the hood of my car in a mocking imitation of the position I was in. 

Chris didn’t waste anymore time. Strong hands seized my hips, holding me still. Then the tongue was back, working its way down my spine, further and further. I could feel my face burning with shame, but all I could do was clench my fists as that damn tongue swiped right over my hole with no hesitation whatsoever. After what seemed like an eternity, Chris pulled back. 

That part inside of me that had raised it’s head at Chris’s filthy promises was purring in delight. Shut up, I told it, but being so close to Chris made it hard for me to concentrate on anything. Coming up, he tried to kiss me on the mouth but I turned away hiding my face in my arms. 

“You taste good.” He whispered in my ear and than tried to kiss me again. The last thing I wanted was to kiss this guy. The kiss fell off center and I could see a flash of anger in his eyes.

Smack!  
An unexpected jolt of pain radiated out from my ass.

Smack!  
It happened again, and again. The bastard was spanking me, delivering three stinging slaps on my naked ass!

.  
I gasped in humiliation, but I stubbornly hid my face under my elbow, unwilling to let him see what I was feeling.

“Relax!” Chris used his VOICE again.

“Yeah Chris, show the bitch who the alpha is!” I looked carefully behind me and there were the two youngsters from the diner; more lycans watching Chris and me. Was that a smart phone in one of their hands? I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. 

I don’t know from where (I suspected form one of the alphas looking) but Chris had produced some lube. He coated his finger and started slowly circling my hole, not penetrating just the barest hint of pressure. I lay still, rigid. This had suddenly become all too real, too inevitable, this couldn’t be happening to me. I couldn’t let it! NO! NO! NO!

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor, I chanted, over and over in my head 

My evil Jedi voice was telling me to give up and submit because all my attempts seemed for nothing, especially when I felt Chris begin to rub in slow, steady circles around my rim.

“Yeah looks like the bitch likes how you treat his pussy.” On of youngsters called out, laughing.

“Don’t listen to them Jared. Eric’s just jealous. It’s my voice you need to listen to now, it’s gonna help you to submit. You’ll do just fine,” he attempted to reassure me stroking his fingers through my hair. “You just need to be a good omega and submit to your alpha.” 

Like hell I thought. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.

I repeated my mantra as the slick finger that had been circling my hole pushed slowly in. Just the tip of his finger pushed past my resistance and I couldn’t help but jerk and cry out. It felt huge. Jensen had been right; it had been a while since I’d had anything up there. My last relationship was with Sandy and before that… Well, it was a while. Besides I used to top. Concentrate Jared, I told my self. I couldn’t give in to this, I knew I needed to focus.

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. 

 

“Relax.” Somehow, Chris’s low voice cut through my panicky stream of thought. “Relax its okay, it’s just a finger. We’re going slowly, open up for me, baby. Just relax . . .”

 

It’s sick and twisted as fuck, but I found myself hanging onto those words and using them to calm myself. Something in me just couldn’t bear to reject the offered lifeline. 

NO! NO! NO! I couldn’t lose myself, not now.!

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two a-and…  
The finger sank a little deeper, then deeper still. When I could feel the other man’s palm against my ass, Chris pulled back an inch and then pushed back in. The finger shifted and twisted, like Chris was rubbing it in circles to spread the lube. Of course he wouldn’t want to hurt me, he was the nice kind of rapist. 

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.

He finger fucked me for a long, long time.

“Shh, relax omega. Let it happen. Let me in. It’ll be good, we’ll be good.” Chris was whispering in my ear. With one hand on my neck, he was holding me down and with his other hand he was opening me up. I couldn’t get away, he was far too strong and than there were two wolves and who knew how many people watching the whole thing. 

Why didn’t they help me? 

“Cause you’re not worth it.” The evil Jedi voice inside me answered. “As soon as you’re turned and his omega you’ll love this and want everybody to know you’re claimed and knotted.” 

Chris never stopped his intrusion; in and out his finger went, sometimes adding some lube and, after what seemed a long time to me, he added another finger. I couldn’t help myself I tensed up, but that didn’t stop him. Chris kept stroking my sides and my back as slowly the fingers inside me went deeper.

I didn’t move, I couldn’t move, as soon as I tried his hand went back to my neck pushing me down. I could hear my evil Jedi voice in my head once more, the voice that kept urging me to surrender: “Relax. Let it happen there’s nothing you can do. Just submit and let your alpha dictate and decide.”

I wished someone would just kill me at least then it would be over.

NO! I had to collect myself.

“My name is Jared Padalecki,” I began again, “I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.  
My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.” I kept repeating it over and over, I couldn’t give in, couldn’t forget what I’d worked so hard for. 

 

He’d pushed so much lube inside me that it was running down my legs. I cringed at the humiliation, at the thought that this was happening outside in broad daylight with an audience looking on. I tried to go to a place where none of this could reach me, where Chris couldn’t hurt me, couldn’t touch me, couldn’t rape me. A place far away, inside my head.

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor… 

Chris added a third finger and I bit in my arm to stifle the pained noise that wanted to escape, but Chris never stopped, never relented. Slowly the pain faded away as I lay there, Chris fucking me with his fingers and I concentrated on my mantra, doing all I could to block everything else out. 

“…Almost there now,” Chris’s voice penetrated my thoughts, “You’re almost ready for me. We’re gonna get this done before you try something stupid again… Once I’ve knotted you everything will be fine, just you wait and see.” 

NO! NO! Nononononononono! My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. 

 

As I looked up and over the hood of my car I saw Jensen in wolf form watching me. I hated him! I hated them all! I wished a day would come where I wouldn’t be the victim, where our rolls would be reversed. 

Tears were running down my face and couldn’t hide my trembling. Chris began petting my hair again as he finally withdrew his fingers.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me Jared, but you have to submit, that’s the way this is going to be. I know you’re scared right now but it’s okay, I’m gonna take good care of you, you’ll see.”

I did’t need anyone to take care of me! I was an independent human! But I couldn’t force the words out, so I screamed them in my head.

“Stay still!” Chris ordered me. “It’s okay.”

No! No! No it’s not okay. How can raping me ever be okay?

“He’s so good looking and he cares about me, he’s trying to calm me down and he won’t hurt me, not much. The other wolves would help me if they thought Chris wanted to hurt me.” The calming evil Jedi voice inside me supplied.

My, my na-name is Jared, Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My my name is Jared Padalecki, I´m twenty two and I-I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. I had to hold onto that, I had to!

I felt Chris line up his member and slowly pushing into me. It hurt! It hurt so bad and I struggled to get away from him, but it was no use Chris’s hands digging into my hips held me fast. Jensen growled at me making it clear I shouldn’t try to move again. 

Part of me just couldn’t believe this was happening to me, it felt like some kind of nightmare I would wake up from any second.

Chris had stopped moving he was panting hard as he kissed my back and neck, everything he could reach. I just wanted to get away. Slowly, very slowly Chris sank into me.

My n-name is J-Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My, my na-name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be somewhere else. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to die.

“Jared look at me. I want to know if you’re okay.” A voice urged me

No! I’m not. You’re raping me here! Why don’t you just fucking kill me and get it over with! I’m already dead.  
I want this to end.

And then it did. 

It’s hard to describe the feeling. I felt like I was stepping out of my self.

“He’s changing now.” I heard voices around me say.  
“He’s submitting to you. Praise your bitch.”  
“My sweet little omega,” Chris’s voice crooned. “So good, so good.”

I slowly went back into my body because I had no other place to go, even if this monster was still rutting into me. I couldn’t let him take anymore away from me. I didn’t want to surrender. I wouldn’t submit. 

Slowly like I was walking through a fog made of agony, hurt and shame I began again: My my na…name is Jared Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.  
M-My na-name is Jared Padalecki, I´m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. 

Far away I can make out Chris’s voice: “As a newly made omega you have a lot to learn and we’ll teach you everything. First your body will change...”

I couldn’t care less about what would happen to my body. I didn’t even really listen to his talk because the real battle was going on in my head. My evil Jedi voice was back in full force, the voice that wanted me to stop fighting, stop struggling and just let it happen...

Listen to Chris, he’s a beautiful alpha. He’ll take good care of you. You no longer need to worry about earning money, you don’t need it, not when you’ve got an alpha to provide for you. No one will hurt you anymore they wouldn’t dare, not when you have such a strong Alpha. It’s so easy, just relax and let it happen. 

“Your hole’s real tight right now so we’re gonna have to take care with you for a while, but don’t you worry about that, a schedule of regular fuckings will soon put that right. You’ll have a sweet boy pussy in no time at all and you’ll be able to service me and Steve, your alphas, any time we like.”

In the little corner of myself that was still me I was crying and screaming and fighting but to no avail. 

“Once you go into heat we’ll have you ready. Steve and I will take real good care of you and you’re gonna love it Jared, I can promise you that. A big strong omega like you, we can fuck you for days, shoot you so full with come you’ll be dripping, full of good alpha seed. Pretty soon we’ll have that belly stuffed full with pups. You’ll love that litter Jared and we’re gonna love you. You’re gonna be ours to fuck, ours to breed whenever you go into heat. Hell, boy,” he laughed, “You’re gonna be bare foot and pregnant the rest of your life.”

That cut through my haze like a laser beam. 

I saw her eyes again, the eyes that had haunted me for weeks, months. They were like a beacon, cutting through the fog that wanted to swallow me. 

Love? What Chris was promising wasn’t love, it was enslavement. 

I didn’t want to change, to be enslaved as an omega and I sure as hell didn’t want to bear pups from this monster after he’d raped me. 

“We’ll let you become accustomed to being an omega before we knock you up.” Chris said petting my head like I was his damn dog.

No! No! No! I didn’t want any of that, I didn’t want Chris or Steve and I sure as hell didn’t want to become an omega.  
Chris’s thrusts began speeding up and I could feel his knot forming, pushing at my inner walls. “Just relax and let me in..” Chris’s voice was husky “You’re gonna take my knot, nothing’s gonna stop that from happening. Gonna stretch you wide Jared, make you feel it. They say first time’s the hardest but you can do it, you’re gonna be my beautiful bitch, ain’t that right?”

I was expecting it to be slow but Chris forced himself inside of me with one hard thrust. I was forced onto his knot, could feel it swelling inside of me, and then Chris started coming.  
I screamed! I screamed and couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to stop because if I stopped now my evil Jedi voice would tell me everything was okay, that this was what I was meant for. So I screamed my damn throat raw and I screamed inside my head. I couldn’t believe I could take this kind of pain, if he had used an axe to split me in two it couldn’t have hurt any more. 

Something changed though, my evil Jedi voice, the voice that wanted me to just go belly up and surrender was dead, the pain, hurt and anger had killed it stone dead! It occurred to me then just how I must look—splayed naked over my own car with the sun beating down, battered, limp and exhausted my ass stretched open around an enormous knot as Chris rutted inside me, his come filling my ass. 

My thoughts were my own again, and they were as clear as bright morning light; My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I’m nobody’s bitch, I’m not an omega.

 

 

Excerpt from “Modern lycan society” by Lenard Klein 20th Edition 2000

Claiming; or how to turn a human into your omega  
Claiming and turning a human is an important step for every grown up lycan. It is advised to interact with the chosen one before the turning begins. A claiming with a willing, quiet and accepting human is a life changing experience.  
It can occasionally happen that a turning isn’t instant. The human, or omega to be, still feels and acts human. Here the claiming lycan needs to be patient with his claim. Lycan scientists aren’t sure how this resistance occurs, however the lycan can rest assured that the human will turn within the next six hours.  
It may help to speed the change if the newly claimed omega and the lycan(s) have more intercourse and the author can’t advise this strongly enough. Firstly, it establishes the ranking order within the newly formed family, and secondly it eases the omega into its new duties.  
In these modern times using ‘the voice’ is seen as impolite. However the use of ‘the voice’ will ensure the claimed omega will have to stay if ordered, and can be cared for when the turning finally happens.  
In the opinion of many lycans, being claimed is the best thing that can happen to a human, some might see it as our duty. Some humans, of course may not agree but it is our duty to make it clear to those we choose to turn that this is an honour and they should be grateful to be chosen by a lycan. 

I don’t know when I stopped crying, or screaming. I wasn’t sure at first if I really had screamed or if it was just inside my head. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Jensen. I glared at him coldly before turning carefully to face the monster that was still knotted to me. Chris was still caught in the bliss of his orgasms. 

Jensen had shifted into his human form and was eying me carefully “How do you feel, kid?” 

I didn’t answer, just continued to look at him with cold fury. 

“My name is Jared Padalecki,” I spat out in my head. “I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor.” 

Yeah, that was a nice idea. One thing at a time though Padalecki. 

Maybe I should try to move? I tried my arms first, shocked by the tension in them, but I managed to get my shaking muscles under control enough to bury my face in them. I fought to keep my breathing even, in and out, in and out. That was as much as I could do until the monster Chris moved off of me.

Jensen and Steve grabbed their jeans from the ground and put them back on.

Chris finally drew in a deep breath, kissed my neck and nibbled along my shoulders as he rubbed what he must have thought were comforting circles over them. 

“I feel great.” Obviously he thought Jensen had been speaking to him. 

“Okay, you have to stay tied to Jared until your knot goes down, if you don’t you’ll…”  
“Jensen, this isn’t my first claiming or knotting, I know what to do, man.” Chris answered, grinning.

“Chris! Jensen! What the hell do you think you are doing?” Both of them flinched at the sound of that voice and a blond woman stepped into my view, Chad close behind.

Obvious her presence helped to deflate Chris’s knot pretty fast, because the next thing I know Chris’s cock was sliding out of me as he took a step back. 

My legs felt like Jelly-O and I slid slowly down the hood of my car, Chris’s come oozing out of me. 

“Hey erm, Samantha, look Jensen’s back and Chris just claimed another omega, Jared.” Steve told her, clearly excited. “He was great. You should have seen him. We smelled him at the diner and Chris just went for it. He had some trouble with his shifting but other than that he did great. And look what a fine Omega he’s found us!” 

“Does Jim know?” Samantha asked “Steve, Jensen, you know Jim won’t be happy with you. Chris,” Her dark eyes hardened, “how could you?! That’s not how we do things here. We don’t walk around and claim strangers just because they smell good.” 

“No, Jim doesn’t know yet,” Steve explained. “As you can see, and smell, the claim just happened.” 

“Look, I claimed him,” Chris explained “He’s our omega and we’re gonna take him home now. Steve still has to claim him. We’ll talk to Jim later or tomorrow.” 

“I don’t think so.” I said.

Chris, Steve and Jensen all turned back to me. While they were talking with Sam I had managed to pull my pants back up, crawled to the car door and reached in to get my gun. I was pointing it at them now with more than a little satisfaction. Jensen and Steve were clearly surprised but Chris was clearly stunned. 

“Put that gun down!” Chris told me. He was clearly using his VOICE, the one that had me telling my name and age, the one that my evil Jedi voice used to follow but I’d had more than enough mind tricks for one day, thank you very much.

“NO!”

“JARED, put your gun down!” Chris insisted

“NO! Step back or I will gladly fucking shoot you.” I almost smiled, and if I’m honest a part of me really hoped he would try something so I could shoot him. 

“Nobody’s shooting anybody!” Suddenly there was a Sheriff running toward us. What the fuck…. these guys have a sheriff here? Where was he when all this started? The sheriff comes to a halt in front of me blocking Chris, Steve and Jensen from my line of fire.

“Jim, Chris claimed him” Jensen informed him.

“He what?” 

“That’s right Sheriff Beaver, I claimed him, he’s my omega!” 

“I’m nobody’s omega! You ra.. raped me!” I cried out.

“Does this look like a completed claim, boy?” The sheriff questioned Chris. “Does he look like an omega to you?”

“Well, I was planning…”

“We’ll sort this out later.” Sheriff Beaver cut him off then turned to me. 

“Listen son, I know you’re hurting but I need you to stay calm and put the gun down.” 

“I’m calm,” but even as I say the words I know that’s not true. I can feel tremors starting to run down my body. I can feel Chris’s come still trickling out of me and my ass is on fucking fire. The tremors intensify quickly and I can’t hold the gun any longer, I can’t even hold myself. I drop to my knees, black spots dancing before my eyes. The sheriff grabbed my gun then placed his arm around my shoulders. Jensen had come up on the other side, probably trying to help me up. But his help was too little and too damn late, even in my weaken state I managed to swing at him and land a right hook. 

“Jensen, get away from him!” Sheriff Beaver snapped. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Jensen pleaded.

“He’s our omega we have to take care of him.” Steve interrupted.

Jim Beaver pushed Jensen and Steve out of the way, Chris was clearly too stunned to say or do a damn thing. 

“The kid needs time to change. Samantha could you give me a hand here?” 

Together the two of them helped me across the parking lot into the sheriff’s office. It was just across the street, how the hell had I not seen it before?  
“You three do something useful for once and bring his bag and Chris, get dressed!” The sheriff called over his shoulder. 

I was still shaking uncontrollably, when they took me through the office to the locker room. 

“What do you want me to do?” the woman, Samantha I think was her name was, asked. 

“I think we help him to clean himself up. Come on boy, let’s get you in the shower. Is that okay?” 

I managed to nod.

Next thing I knew, I was under a spray of warm water and the tremors and chills I’d began to feel slowly subsided. The sheriff slid me a bar of soap. “Come on boy you don’t want me to do it. Get up and clean yourself.” Slumped at the bottom of the shower, I reached for the soap and started cleaning myself. Slowly at first, but after a while I got on my knees and when I was finally able to stand up again I was scrubbing furiously and crying. 

I washed my hair, scrubbed my neck where he kissed me, and slowly reach between my legs. There was still come dripping out of me so I reached between my legs and carefully touched my hole. Thank god there was no blood, at least that I could see. I wondered if I should go to a clinic and get a rape kit done, but I figure it’s enough what Samantha and the Sheriff saw what had happen, not forgetting the lycans who had filmed it with their Smart Phone. 

I put my finger inside in an effort to get it out faster. I used a hell of lot of water and soap to get it out of me, if I could have given myself an enema I would have. I just wanted to erase every trace of Chris touching, kissing and raping me. 

With that thought I’m back on my knees and throwing up, spewing up the burger that had caused all this trouble in the first place. After dry heaving for a while I got back on my feet and start cleaning myself all over again. 

It was clear that my back and my head, where he’d first attacked me, would be sore for a while and I knew there would be some significant bruising by morning. I thanked God I wasn’t bleeding. Should I thank him again for at least giving me a considerate rapist?

After a long, long while Sheriff Beaver returned “Jared, that’s enough. You can’t get more of him off. Come out and get dressed.” 

I turned off the shower and on still unsure legs I walked out into the locker room where the Sheriff had my bag. Opening it felt strange. So much had happened since this morning when I packed it. With hands that were still shaking I slowly started to dress.

Putting on my underwear I remembered Chris pushing down my boxers. Getting on my jeans I relived Chris reaching around and yanking them down my hips. Putting on my shirt the feeling of Chris ripping off the one I’d put on that morning.. In a matter of moments I was back, naked in the middle of a parking lot, with Chris rutting into me and Jensen and the others just watching.

“Jared could you come out, when your done.” It’s Samantha who calls me. Deep breath, stay calm… Damn wasn’t that just what Chris had told me to do? Oh God I’m going crazy. 

My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. 

 

My mantra had worked before and it worked now. I guess I just had to count my blessings, at least I wasn’t throwing up anymore. 

Walking down a small hallway I could hear them talking.

“Chris, come in boy, sit down. Thanks for dressing. Jensen, I didn’t know you were back.” 

“The three of us just got back before…” 

“How long were you gone?” The sheriff asked him, cutting him off.

“Almost three months.” 

“The whole time in wolf form?” Whatever that meant it clearly shocked the sheriff.

“Yes. It was easier to follow their trail that way and much more comfortable to sleep.” 

“Yeah I can imagine it would be. The thing is Jensen you know that we have rules here about staying that long in wolf form. Staying in your lycan form for prolonged periods of time does crazy things to your mind, it’s not healthy son. Did you find their camp?” The sheriff asked.

“No, I lost their trail and you know it’s a big forest out there, it’s easy to hide, but I have to wonder just how it is that they can hide from us. I feel great though, y’know, no ill effects that I know of.” I could hear the smile in Jensen’s voice.

“Look Jim,” Chris chimed in. “Me and Steve, we just want to grab our lovely omega and go home do some more knotting.” 

“Well about that…” Jim started but stopped when he saw me step into the office. 

Stepping into the office almost had me frozen again, seeing them sitting at a table together and just talking, like nothing happened. I pressed my back into the wall and stared at them. 

“Ah Jared, please join us.” The Sheriff smiled. 

“No. I will not sit down with the man who raped me, or the ones who just sat by and watched.” I took a deep breath “I want to press charges Sheriff Beaver. I was r- raped by this man, Chris, and Jensen helped him. I intend to file charges against them too.” 

“What? Jared what are you talking about?” Chris was up in an instant, reaching out to me. I slapped his hand away. 

“Get away from me, don’t you fucking touch me! I heard you from back there, you plan on raping me again, don’t you?” I screamed at him. I’m a second away from losing it completely. 

“Jim what’s going on here? I claimed him. Me and Steve are his alphas. We should head home and take Jared here with us. He needs knotting, you know that! Jensen, you were there, you saw what happened. Can someone please tell me hat’s happening here?” Chris was on his feet, clearly miserable and very irritated. That could only be a good thing as far as I was concerned. 

Sheriff Beaver stood up and placed himself between the two of us. “Chris, sit down. Give Jared here some space, okay?.” “How do you feel Jared?” He asked me after Chris took his seat again. 

“What do you mean how do I feel? I–I was rape… you know what happened, hell, he doesn’t even deny it. How the hell am I supposed to feel?” 

I took a deep breath, tried to hold onto my anger because, if I knew that if I let it go I’d melt down and start crying. So anger is good, anger I knew, I’d lived with it for a long time. 

“Well that’s not exactly what I meant,” Sheriff Beaver answered “Or what I was fearing for.” He sent Chris, Steve and Jensen a meaningful look. “Jared,” Beaver sighed, “You can’t file charges against them. Chris claims to be your alpha. Sometimes… Well, the change isn’t always immediate, occasionally it can take some time. It’s a fairly rare occurrence but, I have to be straight with you son. It will happen within the next few hours. The plain truth of it is that you’re gonna have to stay here because, as a new omega, you’re gonna need your alpha boy, I’m sorry.” 

“We need to go home.” Steve told them. “That’s where the boy belongs now anyways. Come on Jared, let’s go home.” 

“Get the hell away from me! I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

“Jared, if… I mean when, you change you can’t drive, you have to stay here.” Jim explained, a pained look on his face.

“I don’t care, I won’t go with them. I just want to leave.” I insisted.

“Jared, son, listen to me. I know you’re scared and hurt, but you gotta trust me here. Just stay for tonight and if nothing changes by tomorrow you have my word that you’ll be free to go on your way, no one here will try and stop you.” Sheriff Beaver reasoned.

“No, that’s not going to happen! I claimed him; he belongs to Steve and me! No way he can leave!” Chris screamed at the sheriff. He looked so much like the wolf he is at that moment that I found myself taking an involuntary step backwards.

“You didn’t claimed me, you bastard! You fucking raped me! I don’t belong to anybody and I sure as hell won’t be going with you.” I screamed back. 

“Okay, okay everybody calm down.” Samantha interrupted our screaming contest. “Jared can stay the night at my place. When the change happens I’ll call you,” she told Chris and Steve. “Like it or not Jared, when the change comes You’ll need your alphas. It shouldn’t be long anyhow.” 

“Jared, would that be ok with you?” Sheriff Beaver asked me. 

I just wanted to leave this all behind, I was suddenly so tired. I wanted to get as far away as possible from this freak show. But, truth to be told, I knew I wouldn’t make it far before I had to find a place to crash for the night and somehow, I had the feeling that even though Sheriff Beaver had asked me, there wasn’t really a choice for me here. 

“Yes, okay, whatever.”

“Okay, you boy,” he pointed his finger to Jensen “You get a good nights rest, in a real bed. In the morning everything is gonna look different for all of us. Steve, Chris when we have to call… everything will be fine.”

 

A little while later I found myself in front of a big, nice looking house, close to the surrounding forests and mountains. Samantha led me into the living room and Jim followed. There was an awkward silence once we were in, it was like nobody knew what to do next or how to handle me. 

“Maybe you could show me where I’ll be sleeping. I really would like to lie down.” I told them. 

“Yes, yes sure, this way, let me show you around.” Sam said with a smile. “So, this is obviously the living room. The kitchen’s through here, this is the bathroom and our bedroom is down there,” She said pointing to a hall way to her right leading from the living room. “And on the other side, this is my room, that’s Jim’s room, Timothy’s room next door and on the other side is our daughter’s room and our guest room.” She said pointing to the hall way to her left. The big living room with the kitchen seemed to be the centre of the house.

Even in my weak and barely holding it together shape I figured there was something important wrong in this house, something about the number of rooms and the people who lived in them. But, frankly, I just couldn’t concentrate enough to figure it out, so I just followed Sam down the left hall way to the guest room.  
It was a nice clean room and much bigger than the room at my parents place or at the dorm, it even had an ensuite bathroom. I sat on the bed and could barley resist lying down.

“Jared.” Sheriff Beaver spoke up from the open doorway and I raised my tired eyes to meet his. “Jared, listen this is very important, when you feel hot everywhere and your skin starts to itch you have to call us, we can help, okay?” I just nodded along.

As soon as he left the room my head hit the pillow and I was asleep.

I was dreaming.  
I was back at the med centre in the lycan ward.  
There were countless young patients secured to their beds all running high fevers and screaming at the top of their lungs for their alphas; the NCC; the walking corpse. My vision of the ward suddenly changed and all of the patients were wearing my face. Professor Morgan entered the ward looking at me with those gentle brown eyes of his. “Jared they’re not you. Look, look out there.” 

The centre vanished around me and I stood in the middle of the woods. The night sky was above me and the moon was full. I turn slowly around, letting myself take in my surroundings. I could smell the pines that surrounded the clearing. It was a beautiful forest. Thanks to the full moon, I was able to see the old trees, overgrown with moss and other plants and bushes that covered the forest floor. There was a little creek that ran through the clearing and ended in a little lake that reflected the beauty of the moon. There, on the other side of the lake, I could see them. 

There were six or seven of them I think. They were playing on the opposite bank. For a moment I thought they were wolves but then, on a silent command, they all turned their heads in my direction and looked at me. Their eyes showed far too much intelligence to be wolves, these were lycans. 

They started running towards me and I thought I should maybe turn and run, but in a flash they were at my side of the lake, passing me by and running into the forest. I ran after them, I tried my best to keep up with them because, as beautiful as it is here, I didn’t want to be left alone so I did my best to follow them. They hung back to help me, it was as though they wanted me to stay close, like they wanted to show me something. Always there was a lycan waiting for me, showing me the way, and helping me. We ran through the forest, up the hill and it’s then that I realised I was dreaming. There was no way I could run that fast, or for that long, let alone run in the dark. But I didn’t care. Dream or not it was a great feeling to be part of their group, to feel their joy in the simple act of just running together. Their happiness when playing together was innocent joy, nothing more. 

With the forest behind us we came to rocky ground. In front of some really big rocks sat a lonely figure. The wolves made a circle around him and I stepped closer. I recognised Jensen in wolf form right away. I didn’t want to face him. I wanted to step back but another wolf blocked my way. I wasn’t afraid of the other lycans, they seemed to be nice, friendly, but Jensen was an entirely different matter. I was furious at him, even in my dream, and I had to hold back from attacking him. The other lycans were just watching me and watching Jensen and I wondered what it was they were looking for. I’d had enough of being there, I wanted to go back to the forest, I wanted to see them play and run again, and with that thought in mind I must have drifted off in to sleep. If any other dreams plagued me that night I didn’t remember them.

 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, toast and bacon. With my eyes still closed I thought for a moment that I was home and my mother would call me any moment for breakfast. But then the memories slowly seeped back into my mind and I remembered everything that had happened. I scrambled to my feet and ran into the bathroom to throw up. I was sitting in front of the toilet and shaking again the tears streaming down my face. Those memories couldn’t be true, maybe it was just a cruel dream, but I knew that wasn’t true.

I hated to feel this weak again, this damn pitiful.I took a deep breath. My name is Jared Padalecki, I told myself. I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. I repeated it again, more confidently this time. My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty two and I want to be a doctor. 

 

I repeated my mantra over and over in my head then, taking a deep breath, I stood up and went to the sink to rinse my mouth. When I looked up and I saw myself in the mirror I couldn’t help thinking I looked awful. My cheeks were hollow and I had dark circles under my eyes. Hardly surprising really, after all I had every part of my already fragile dignity torn away from me yesterday it’s not a good look good on anyone. I just hoped there was something left of me.

I needed a shower again. I wanted to get clean, somehow wash away what had happened to me. I turned on the shower as hot as possible and stood under it hoped it would burn every last trace of him away.

Twenty five minutes later I stepped out of the guest room and in to the kitchen. How do you face someone who saw you at your worst? For reasons I didn’t really understand I felt ashamed to face Sam this morning. I know it was stupid but I couldn’t help myself. She saw me knotted by that freak, Chris. She helped carry me, half naked, across the parking lot and even saw my pitiful attempt to fight back. Just saying good morning felt like climbing a mountain. 

“Good Morning Jared. Take a seat. Coffee or tea?” 

Obvious Sam didn’t have the same qualms. As silently as possible I took a seat. 

“Coffee would be nice, thank you.” I murmured.  
“Coffee it is. How about some waffles or toast, I can fix you both. The eggs and the bacon will be ready in a minute.”  
“Thank you but, I’m not that hungry.”

“Nonsense, a growing boy like you needs his break fast, especially after….” Sam’s sentence ended in an awkward silence. 

Great, I even managed to make this nice women uncomfortable in her own kitchen!  
While drinking my coffee and guiltily eating everything the poor woman put in front of me I tried to think of a less intimidating subject to talk about while looking around the kitchen. The house was very homely and big. Then I remembered the confusing number of rooms.

“Is Sheriff Beaver your husband?” I asked her 

“What? No! Yes! Well, I’m their beta.” 

“Their?” 

“Jim and Timothy are alpha mates and I’m their beta. In human terms that could mean I have two husbands or I have one husband who is married to another man.” 

“That sounds like a lot of trouble.” 

“As you maybe know, polygamy is very common in lycan society and it works for us. For example Steve and Chris are both alpha mates and they have Chad as their omega. My other alpha Timothy is …”

 

Sheriff Beaver chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

“Ah the subject of all the towns gossip this morning. How are you feeling Jared? Did you sleep at all?” 

“I think I feel as could be expected. I really want to leave this town as soon as possible, like… now.” I insisted.

“Jared you’ve got to understand, boy. You were claimed as an omega yesterday.” 

“I’m not an omega.” I got a little louder, I couldn’t help it. 

“Yes I’m starting to realise that. You see that’s the problem, because after a claiming …” 

“You mean rape.” I could feel myself slowly getting mad, I’d had enough of this shit. 

“After the claiming,” the sheriff continued, “Your body changes and you and your alpha have some, well… A very intensive time.” 

“I don’t care. I’m not an omega.” 

“Yes, that much is obvious.” He sat down at the table. “Look, I talked to Jensen, Steve and Chris this morning and they’re very confused and sorry. The three of them would really like to talk to you. Usually when this kind of thing happens there’s no mention of rape and no issue about consent because during the claiming the omega changes. The omega doesn’t see him or herself as a victim afterwards. Omegas will always submit and follow their alpha. But what happened after the… After your claiming yesterday and is still happening now doesn’t follow this rule. Sometimes, and it’s very seldom, the change takes some time, up to six hours, until it kicks in but even that time is up now.” He said uncertainly.

“So basically you’re saying that there is no rape because the victim becomes an omega and no one knows why I didn’t become an omega the way it was supposed to happen, isn’t that right?” I didn’t give him a chance to answer. “As for Chris, it may be true that he’s sorry now, but the truth is, if he could change things he wouldn’t. He got pretty much everything he wanted from me except for a willing omega bitch. As for Jensen and Steve, they’re not much better. They had the chance to help me and did nothing. Face it sheriff your entire society is built on RAPE!” 

I screamed at them, I couldn’t help it, they were both out of their depth, I knew that but. They weren’t the victims here, I was. They’d been good to me though and I was grateful for that.  
“You’ve both been very kind to me but, I’m sorry, I think it would be best if I grab my stuff and get out of here.”

“You might be right there, son.. Chris is still confused and Jensen and Steve are… Well, they’re ashamed of the role they had in your claiming. It will be easier for everyone once you’re on your way again.”

“Honestly I don’t give a shit how they feel. I… Never mind, I’ll just grab my things and be on my way.” With that I finished my breakfast, got up and headed for the guest room to grab my stuff. I could hear Sam and Jim talking in the kitchen. Sam seemed very upset at the way Jim handled our talk but I didn’t care, I just wanted to leave. 

I grabbed my duffel bag nodded my good by to Sam and Jim who were still in the kitchen before leaving the house. In all honesty I was fuming! The Sheriff had just basically told me that there was no rape! He wasn’t going to do a damn thing about it and the same thing could happen to the next poor shmuck who wandered into this damn town. The injustice of it made me want to scream!

It wasn’t a long walk from the house to the parking lot and my waiting car. I was putting my duffel in the trunk when I heard someone approaching me.

“Hi Jared.”

It was Jensen. He was standing maybe 15 feet away and was dressed in a park ranger uniform. He was a fucking Park Ranger, no wonder everyone was on their damn side.

A little behind him I saw Chris and Steve also wearing ranger uniforms, backing him up. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!”

Jensen sighed, “I just wanted to… I don’t know…”

“What apologize for not helping me? For letting this monster rape me in front of everybody in the fucking parking lot, were you gonna apologise for that?” I screamed, pointing at Chris. “You are a lucky set of assholes, you know that? You’re here in this pathetic excuse for a town, a place where you can dismiss the crime of rape by calling it claiming. I’m the fucking victim here, not you and I can’t even press charges against you. Stay the hell away from me! I’m leaving and I hope to never see you or this fucking town again.”

“Jared I’m only here to make sure…”

“Jensen, leave him alone. Jim is right he’s definitely not an omega.” Steve called from behind.

“I had to see for myself.” Jensen said quietly, his eyes meeting mine.

“We don’t owe him any kind of apology Jensen. When Steve and I claimed Chad he became our omega, he changed. You know that, you were there. You scented the change. He changed during his first claiming and that boy’s been our perfect omega ever since. This, this, human… He’s something different. I can’t believe that we didn’t smell that yesterday.” Chris said, the disgust in his voice obvious.

“I get it Jared, on some level I really do and s-sorry.” With this Jensen turned around and walked away. Steve and Chris, the other two park rangers, followed after him. 

Suddenly Steve turned around and walked up to me still keeping his distance and accepting my need for more personal space. “Chris is a great guy and he’s my mate but… I’m sorry for what happened to you. He was…”

“I don’t give a shit, he’s an asshole, you’re all a set of assholes.” 

With that I got in my car and drove away; leaving this town behind and hoping to never see it again.

 

Excerpt from “Modern lycan society” by Lenard Klein 5th Edition 1970  
One of the most important, if not the most important position a human can hold in our society is that of a doctor. This is due to the fact that we can´t touch silver and are sometimes unable to perform certain treatments.  
I´m a big supporter of the policy of having unclaimed humans in our hospital and I’ll go so far as to admit that I prefer a human doctor to a lycan (when treating certain medical conditions).

 

One hour later, I was driving through a thick forest. The trees were high and the undergrowth grew right up to the roadside. I had tried to listen to some music finally settling for AC/DC. It was something I could play loud enough to make the buzz in my head go quiet.

Suddenly she was in the middle of the road; a young, naked woman. I hit the brakes and the horn at about the same time. It mad her turn around and it was then I saw all the blood on her. She looked at me in complete horror and I realised she wasn’t only bloody she was also hugely pregnant. She turned again looking over her shoulder at me before changing into her wolf form. I was stunned. 

She had barely gone more than a few paces before she changed back again, and her eyes locked with mine. “Please, please help me.” She cried out and took a trembling step towards the car. I was out of it in a second, not a moment too late because, with the next faltering step she collapsed into my arms. She changed again and suddenly I found myself holding a bloody, pregnant wolf!

“Shhh keep calm. You shouldn’t change this late in your pregnancy,” I told her quietly. She became human again. 

“Please, you have to help me.” Her large, dark eyes were swimming with tears. “Save my pups mister, save my babies.” 

There was so much blood on her. Whatever had wounded her must have been either silver or poisoned with wolfs bane, otherwise her wounds would be healed by the change. 

What could I do? The only thing I could think of was to take her back to Twin Lake. 

“Okay, okay I can help you but you have to stay in this form, don’t change again.” 

I picked her up and carried her to my car; she seemed so small in my arms almost tiny. Somehow I managed to open the door and placed her carefully on the rear seat putting a blanket over her. 

“Here I’ve got some water. Drink it slowly. What’s your name?” I asked her.

“Genevieve.”

“Okay Genevieve, I’m Jared. This is what I’m, we’re gonna do. I know a town an hour back from here. I’ll take you there and they can help you. Try to stay awake, okay?”

I turned the car around and headed back to Twin Lake. I got there forty-five minutes later, after breaking every speed limit. I stopped my car in front of the of the Sheriff’s office. I went to the rear seat, gathering Genevieve in my arms and heading in the office.

“Hello! Sheriff Beaver! Sheriff Beaver I need some help out here.” I stormed in the office where the sheriff, Jensen, Chris and Steve were in a meeting. They stared at me but didn’t move. 

“I found this woman about sixty miles from here. She’s wounded, pregnant and needs help. She keeps shifting, I told her to stop, I know how dangerous it is this late in her pregnancy but she still keeps shifting.”

“Oh my god is this Genevieve? Do I smell silver?” Jensen asked, stepping closer.

“Yes, she said her name was Genevieve and yes there must be some silver inflicted wounds because they’re not healing when she changes. Where’s your hospital, your doctor?”

“Since Doc. Brown left we don’t have a doctor anymore and the next hospital is a couple of hours away. We only have the med care station the Doc left.” Sheriff Beaver told me. 

“She doesn’t have this time. I think she’s going to deliver soon. Where is this station? Maybe I can help her.”

“You?” Jensen asked, but he only seemed to voice what was in the others questioning glances. 

“Yes me. Obviously there isn’t anyone here who can help her and since the only doctor is far away I guess you’re stuck with me. I’m a med student, I know what to do but, please can someone help me carry her?”

Jensen stepped closer and I instinctively winced away from. “Okay let me help you,” the Sheriff offered stepping in front of Jensen. I explained to him how to help me carry her and together we moved her to the centre.

Jim helped me to put her on a med bed. She had changed again and was now in wolf form.

“Is there an ultrasound? I’d like to see how the pups are doing.”

“No sorry, son.” 

The wolf whimpered and moved restlessly on the bed, trying to get up. I pushed her carefully back down again. 

“You have to stay on the bed so I can help you,” I told her, not sure how much she was understanding. She shivered and changed again. “You really have to stop changing.” 

“I can’t, it hurts so much.” 

“I know. Is there some Acetaminophen?” I asked the four other men who were standing some kind of lost in the room.

“What?” Jensen asked.

I couldn’t hold in my frustrated sigh. “Okay, you stay with her and keep her as comfortable as possible while I see what you have in the way of the medical supplies.” 

I pushed them out of my way and checked the med cabinets myself. I found not only Acetaminophen, but also Dermagran to clean the wounds, there was even a collar that would prevent her changing again. I grabbed everything I needed and turned to put the collar on. When I reached out to Gen Jensen’s grabbed me. 

“What do you think you are doing putting a collar on her, she’s not a dog!” 

“It’ll stop her changing again. When she’s healed it can come off. The fact that it’s here proves your doctor used it. Now get out of my way because she and her pups will die if I don’t do something soon”

I checked her pulse, I didn’t need a doctorate to know she was in big trouble, so were the babies. I used the stethoscope to listen for the pup’s heart beats. I could make out two distinct beats. After that I tended to her wounds, checking regularly on the pups, not wanting them to become more distressed. All I could rely was the training and practical experience I’d gained during my time at the med centre. Thank god Dr. Morgan liked me and trusted me enough to teach me things that were usually only taught to more advanced and experienced students. God I wished he were here now to help me, I was way out of my depth. It didn’t looked too good she had lost a lot of blood, and that was one thing the Med Unit didn’t have a supply of. I didn’t know what kind of damage the silver had done to her either but I suspected it was pretty bad. The next three and a half hour were spent stabilising her as best I could.

When I stepped out of the treatment room, into the waiting area, it looked like the whole town was waiting.

“Is her mate here or her family?” I noticed during the examination that she had no mating bite, which was odd. She was a beta and not an omega, and a pregnant beta had to have a mate. Lycans mate for live.

“She’s not mated and the pack is her family.” Samantha told me, she was standing between Sheriff Beaver and another man I hadn’t met so far. “She disappeared ten months ago, she wasn’t pregnant back then.” He was tall and had shoulder length hair, The man standing with Samantha held out his large hand to me. He was a tall man with shoulder length, dark hair. “My name’s Timothy, I’m Samantha’s other alpha. How’s Genevieve doing?” 

“She’s stable at the moment but she’s ready to give birth. The babies will be here within the next few hours, I don’t know what will happen then, how this trauma, the silver poisoning, will affect the pups I’m doing what I can but really she needs a midwife, is there a midwife here?” 

I looked around at a room full of helpless faces. 

“We’ve always relied on the doc. Those times when a case was more than he could handle we drove the patient to the hospital.” Timothy informed me.

“Driving her anywhere right now is out of question. She’s is going to deliver twins and I’m going to need some help to help with that.”

“If you don’t mind I’d like to help.” Jensen said, stepping forward. 

“Me too.” Chris offered. 

I really didn’t want to spend some time alone with Jensen and Chris alone, but the Sheriff looked green and no one else was volunteering. 

I took a deep breath to suppress the oncoming panic. “Greate. Okay let’s get started.” I told them to clean their hands and went off to find some scrubs. Since finding Gen and bringing her back to Twin Lake my clothes had become covered in blood, sweat and dirt. After I changed into the scrubs I put my old clothes in a trash bag and went back to the treatment room. 

Jensen and Chris were waiting for me. Gen was still unconscious. I was in the process of checking her pulse, breathing and heart rate again when her water broke. After that it was a nightmare. She regained consciousness but was too weak to deliver. The contractions were coming one on top of the other. Chris tried to talk to her but she wasn’t listening. She kept begging me to save her pups. I really didn’t think I could, I wasn’t a doctor, I was just… 

Jensen grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me so he could look into my eyes. “Is there anything you can do the save her?” 

“Honestly, I–I don’t know. I’m not a doctor, I’m only a med student. I’ll do the best I can, I…”

“Jared.” Gen suddenly whispered over Chris’s shoulder to me. “Please, save my pups. They’re the only good thing in this whole…” She lost conscious before she could say anymore. 

Chris turned and looked at me “Can you save them?” I nodded, I’d do everything I could. “Then do it!”

I looked at Jensen and Chris. “I think that one of the babies might be breached. I need to do a C-section if any of them stand any chance of surviving. I will give her a high dose of Acetaminophen to help with the pain, but that’s all I dare risk. The two of you are going to have to hold her down. There’s nothing else I can do. Even if they survive the birth there’s still the problem of the silver poising, we could lose the three of them anyway.”

I had to move fast. I could feel my hands shaking as I made the first cut. Chris was still holding her and talking to her quietly. Jensen was starring at me his expression unreadable. Now wasn’t the time to think about anything else, Gen was my priority now.

“Jensen get here and help me with the babies.” 

Somehow I managed to extracted the first little ones from the womb. A boy and he was moving, alive! His first cries were in my arms; he looked at me and I looked at him. For a second the time seemed to stand still. There was no longer blood and gore, instead there was a little life cradled in my hands, staring up as if he was assessing me. In his eyes was something like recognition - and than the moment was gone. 

“Jensen here hold him.” I gave the baby boy to Jensen and reached for the other child. “O God! Jensen give him to Chris and help me here!” I was close to panic because what I felt was not baby skin, it was blood wet fur. The little wolf was weak and barely breathing when she came out. 

“What do I do?” Jensen asked with panic in his voice.

“Change and then clean her with your tongue.” 

“What?!” 

“You heard him Jensen, now move.” Chris growled. He had tears in his ayes and was holding the baby boy. “Here Gen, look at your little boy. He’s perfect, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Gen, do you see him?” 

While Chris was talking to Gen Jensen changed and this time I could see the change. He dropped down on all fours and with a shudder he was suddenly in wolf form. It was the first time I’d watched someone change and it was frightening to see the wolf that… No- I wasn’t going there now. This time there was no monster, no rabid wolf, instead I saw how careful Jensen took the trembling wet furball out of my hands and started to lick her fur dry. After some minutes of cleaning she started to move and mewl. 

Meanwhile I was working on Gen to save her but I was loosing fast. I couldn’t stop the bleeding and even if I allowed her to change there was still the silver poising. I didn’t know what to do so I kept working on closing her womb, stitching her up as well as I could. Jensen had changed back and was holding the little wolf to his naked chest. He and Chris both looked at me expectantly but I could only shake my head in sorrow. In my heart I knew Gen was too far gone.

Jensen stepped into her line of sight. “Look Gen. Look at your wonderful daughter, she has your fur. When she grows up she’ll be gorgeous, she’ll have all boys running after her, just like her mamma.”

“Yeah, but she’ll have an older brother watching over her.” Chris said with softly, tears in his eyes. 

Gen looked at me “Thank you for saving my babies.” She looked at Jensen holding the little female wolf and Chris holding the little baby boy. “Do you think the pack will accept them as members?” 

Chris and Jensen nodded 

“They’re pack.” Chris said quietly. 

“What are there names?” Jensen wanted to know. 

“Shelly Samantha and… Jared do you have a middle name?” 

“Tristan” 

She raised an eyebrow, humour in her eyes, and for a second I had a glimpse of the extraordinary women she was. “Tristan it is, Tristan, James. Can I hold them, just for a moment, please?” 

I gave her the best smile I could muster. “Just for a moment, then you need to rest.” 

Chris and Jensen moved to either side of the bed and put the babies in her arms. A little human boy and a little female wolf. Gen kissed them both on top of their heads. “Mommy loves you two. No matter what. I love you so much.” A shiver ran through her, she closed her eyes and was gone.

 

The moment the last breath left her body Chris gave me Tristan and Jensen gave me Shelly an I followed the two of them out of the centre. It looked like every lycan in Twin Lake had gathered in what was left of the early evening light. They looked at me and then, in the blink of an eye, they all changed. Suddenly I was surrounded by maybe 100-150 wolves who started to howl as one. It was ear-splitting but on a deeper level it was also beautiful and poignant. Then as suddenly as it had happened they all changed back. A crowd of very naked people, their clothes in shreds at their feet, were starring at me and the babies. Jensen stepped up to me and indicated I should follow him. 

We walked up to Timothy, Sheriff Beaver and Samantha. 

“Alphas, Beta,” Jensen said, nodding his head to each, “I present to you Tristan James and Shelly Samantha, the offspring of Genevieve Cortese. I asked on behalf of Genevieve for the protection of the pack for these two.” 

Timothy, Jim and Sam stepped, naked as they were, towards me. Sam reached out for Shelly and Jim reached out for Tristan. As they left my arms they both started to mewl. Sam and Jim looked at me and at the two little ones. 

“Are they imprinted on you?” Sam asked. 

“What?” I asked. “No! I don’t think so.”

“That would be fast!” Jim said.

“Maybe they sensed their mother dying.” Timothy wondered. 

“Tristan James and Shelly Samantha I hereby declare you members of the Twin Lake Pack,” Jim announced. “You are under our protection and we will raise you as our own. We promise to give you shelter, food and our love in honour of your mother. Pack please scent them.”

The pack members started to form a line in front of the still crying little ones and I walked back to the med centre. 

 

The treatment room was a mess, blood and medical equipment were scattered all around, maybe that was why I thought of Jeff Morgan right at that moment. One of my duties in the med centre, under Dr. Morgan, had been the clean up after surgery or treatments. It was during my first week, at the hospital that I met Dr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan for the first time… 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know someone was already working in here.” A doctor in a white coat said to me. I realised I knew the man, his name was Jeff Morgan. He was one of the men in charge here and also one of my college lecturers. It was my first day at the centre and so far everybody had been very nice to me. I was a freshman in college and doing voluntary work at the med centre in my free time. 

“I thought because there are so many lycans around and they’re already sick, it would be better if I cleaned up fast. I know how sensitive they are to smell.”

He stepped really close and sniffed the air next to my head. It was the first time I’d scented by a lycan. “Very considerate for a human; what’s your name?” 

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Good to meet you Jared. Aren’t you in some of my classes? I didn’t expect to see anyone from the college working here just yet Students seldom sign up here this early, usually they wait until mid term or when their grades are falling.” he said, smiling at me. 

“Well Sir I’m here on a scholarship, if I want to keep it I need good grades. I want to become a doctor, so I need recommendations and to build up my volunteer time.” 

“Well no doubt I’ll be seeing you regularly in my classes.. Good work here Jared, I like to see someone who really cares about what’s happening around him.”

Morgan was looking right at me, with his dark eyes and his salt and pepper hair he was a very good looking man.

Two days later Jeff called me over during his ward round: “Jared would you like to join us?”

Surprised I nodded and followed him along with his group of young doctors. They looked at me with some surprise but as I learned later it was common for Jeff to have his followers. 

He ignored me for the rest of the round but allowed me back on my next shift and from then on it was common for me to follow the doctors during their rounds even though this was only my first year in college.

After another month or so Jeff led me and three other students to the closed omega ward.  
“What you’re going to see here is bad. There’s nothing we can do for these poor souls, they’re all going to die.” With that he unlocked the door and I was hit with a smell so sweet and thick it made me gag. Nothing had me prepared for the sight and smell of this place. Bound to their beds were three omegas, two men and one woman. 

“Are all the omegas in heat?” One of the students, Mike, asked. Off course they were all lycans and if I could smell it how much stronger must it be for them?

“Yes, there are our current K/A cases wich stands for knotting and abandoning the just claimed omega and since they are all None Consensual Claiming or NCC no one wants them, John Doe 1 here has been with us for about two month and John Doe 2 arrived four days later. Mary just came in yesterday,” Jeff informed us.  
“Is survival even possible?” one of the betas asked.

“The longer it’s been since the omega was claimed the better the chance of survival. If for example a beta dies two or three years after she claimed her omega the omega would probably survive. These poor souls were jumped downtown and knotted by more than four alphas. This makes it almost impossible for the police to track the perpetrators down and hold them responsible for their actions.”

“But couldn’t any responsible lycan claim them?” I had to ask.

“They’re soiled. No lycan wants seconds.” Mike answered. At my shocked intake of breath he added with a sneer “And because it was a NCC it would be against the human’s wishes.” 

“I think they’d like to survive.” I answered angry at the casual dismisal.

“Jared,” Jeffrey said, gently “I see you point, but a claiming out of obligation would be horrible for both parties. Just like … like an unwanted marriage. And you have to remember that we mate for life, it’s not like the alpha could get a divorce.” He turned back Mike and pushed him toward the door. “And you, get out of the omega ward and don’t dare to let me see you here again. These people don’t deserve your scorn.”

I had overcome my surprise and stepped closer to the patients. The two men were in the final stages, their heat was burning up their bodies and frying their brains. They would maybe survive the night but I doubted they’d survive another day. The girl was more lucid and looked at me.

I gave her a smile. “Hi, my name’s Jared. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Could you …” she rasped out, I hurried to the bedside table to get the poor girl something to drink. As I held her head up to let her drink from the bottle I realised she was young, proberly around my age.

“Thank you Jared. I’m Mary. You’re human! You’re the first human doctor I ve’ seen.”  
“I’m not a doctor, I’m just a volunteer here at the clinic, but I’m studying to become one.” 

“Well than you better never forget your silver ring.” She said, reaching out and almost touching my hand with ring on it.

“Is that what happened?” I asked.

“Jared! That is not for you to ask. That is a police matter, they’ll be here shortly.” Jeff interrupted, though not unkindly.

“We’ve found that newly turned omegas respond well to humans. So, if you’re willing to work here…” He gestured around.

I nodded my agreement and so it happened that, when some poor omega was on the closed ward I tended to them. The other students were mostly lycans and avoided the ward like the plague. We divided the work among the six human students; not that there was much we could do except trying to get to know them, find out their names, if we could, so we could inform their human family. 

The two men I first met died the next day due unattended heat and abandoning. In their last hours they went totally mad; both crying and screaming for a lycan who never came. 

It was a terrible way for anyone to die but what made it worse was poor Mary. She was trapped in there with them and there was nothing to stop her from witnessing the horror of their deaths or hearing their endless pleading and screaming.  
“Will I end up like them too?” she asked me with fear in her eyes. 

I had Jeff asked for heat suppressants for Mary but he informed me they would only avoid a pregnancy, they would do nothing to ease the horrors in store for her. An omega needed their lycan, it was as simple as that, without the care of their alpha or beta they wouldn’t survive.

 

It was that evening at a local student diner that I almost started a fight. I was there with my room mate Matt and four other pre-med students, all lycans. I was depressed since I had just witnessed, for the first time, the death of an abandoned omega and then Mike came in with two other alphas. 

“And then this stupid ape asks Dr. Morgan why we wouldn’t reclaim a K/A case and when I told him they were soiled and it was probably their own fault. Dr. Morgan threw me out and then…” His eyes narrowed the minute he saw me. “Well look who we have here, it’s Jared the teachers pet himself. What are you hoping for ape? Do you think Dr. Morgan’s going to claim you? Is that why you’re always hanging around?” 

I was about to get up, leave before things got out of hand, but my friends were faster standing in a line before me.

“Get out of here Mike, Jared’s off limits, understand? He’s our friend.” 

That was why I hadn’t become more radical, I could see the good and the honour in the behaviour of my friends and Jeff. When you were friends with a lycan you almost became pack to them and they would go that extra mile to protect you.

 

I was with Mary when the police finally showed up to take her report. I was with Mary when her (human) family showed up. I was with Mary when she pleaded on the local news for her alpha to come back to her, and I was with Mary when she died screaming for the asshole who raped her. 

I think it was then that I decided I would never give my consent to be turned into an omega. Being dependable on a lycan – no thank you.

Sometimes it was hard not to succumb to hate. It was hard not become a victim to a society who treated you as a second class citizen. But there were always my friends, Matt and Jeff. Jeff and I had a strange relationship, almost too close to be strictly teacher /student, but never crossing the line. Jeff knew I would never consent to being claimed, and off course he would never force me, so there wasn’t any option available other than friendship.

Late one cold, wet night when it was quiet in the med centre, he had asked me about my future plans and my family. 

 

“Jared you really are a natural when is comes to medicine. You should consider becoming a human and lycan doctor,” he had said to me. “I know it’s not common, but as you know you there are certain treatments that only human doctors can give. You have a great way with the patients and, I know, whatever path you eventually choose you’ll do great.”

After I had cleaned up the room and wrapped Gen’s body in clean sheets I was exhausted in body and mind. Her body would need to be examined, but that could wait till tomorrow.

I was still wearing the scrubs from earlier but thankfully I had brought my duffel bag in with me so I had some clothes to change into. I decided I needed a shower. During my inspection of the place earlier I had discovered a shower room and now with some time on my hands, I was ready to take full advantage of it. It was a pretty good place really, there were two break rooms, one with a real bed, and even a gym for the staff. After the day I’d had, the day we’d all had, I doubted anyone would objected if I made use of them. 

I hung up my duffel and undressed. The shower felt good, the hot water running down my body, washing away the blood and grime. After I had dressed I felt a little more like myself again.

Checking the time and I realised I wouldn’t make it to the next town, it was already close to eight pm. Shit, another night in this fucked up town. I was starving and with a shudder I realised I already knew where town restaurant was. 

My knees came close to giving out beneath me and I sat down quickly on the changing room floor. What had happened to Gen, the birth of the pups, had made me forget about the rape. I’d felt more like myself; helping people, taking charge, and as Jeff liked to put it; it playing doctor.

Now it had all come back, hitting me like a ton of bricks and I was right back where I was before; a shaking, sobbing mess, and I hated it. I hated that I felt his ghost hands on my body, his cock and knot in my ass and most of all I hated how helpless I felt. I’d come so close to becoming an omega, to giving myself up to a life time of being fucked, bred and treated like someones damn whore.. 

The hate burned so hot in me, it burned away my tears and left behind rage, anger and wrath. I was standing suddenly and beating on my duffle bag, pounding on as though it was a punch bag. All my anger was channelled into that one action and all my strength went into it. The bag opened, spilling my stuff all over the floor, but I couldn’t stop punching into it and when that didn’t satisfy me anymore I went to work on the locker behind it. I don’t know for how long.

“Wow you erm… I guess you must really hate that locker, huh?” 

“What!” I snarled at the guy who was standing in the door way. My knuckles were scuffed and bleeding, my fists hurt. 

“Hi, I-I don’t know if you remember me, my name’s Chad. We met yesterday, in the diner. Jensen asked me to ask you if you’re hungry. He thought you might be hungry and that the last place you’d want to go would be the diner. So he sent me. Want me to join you for dinner?” 

I was breathing hard but the fury had left me. I washed my hands in the basin and turned back to Chad. He had blond spiky hair, was two heads shorter than me, and a big grin in his face. Everything about him screamed ‘I’m not a threat.’

“You have a mean right hook.” He said, nodding at my duffle. 

“Not much use when you’re attacked by a lycan.” I answered bitterly.

He looked down at his feet clearly embarrassed. 

“So erm, how about dinner?” he asked again after a long and uncomfortable silence. 

It was unfair of me to take this out on Chad by making him uncomfortable; I knew I’d been a dick. “It would be nice if you could grab me a sandwich maybe and bring it by later.” I said hopefully. “I was wondering, do you think anybody would mind if I crashed in here for the night?”

“No, I think that would be fine, but I’ll check with the Alphas.” Chad said before heading out to the diner. 

 

I looked out of the window as he left. The line before the Alphas had shortened, it looked like everyone was either waiting their turn or in the diner. So, no thank you I would stay in here till tomorrow morning. 

 

There was one thing I thought I could do tonight, something I wished I’d have thought of earlier. Hiding in here and facing a town full of lycans… I needed someone in my corner. I just hoped he would help me. I grabbed my lap top and set up skype; the call went through and then Dr. Jeff Morgan’s face was on my screen. 

“Hello Jared. What a pleasant surprise! It’s good to see you again,” He said enthusiasticly, but his smile slipped from his face and I realised I probably looked pretty bad; I had bags under my eyes and still healing cuts on my face from Chris’s attack yesterday. Swallowing hard I wondered how to explain to Jeff what had happened.

“Jared, what the hell? Are you okay?? Speak to me boy, you’re scaring me here.”

“I was… There was an incident, here in Twin Lake, yesterday. I was… attacked by an alpha and he… he…” I was crying again, maybe it had been a bad idea to call Jeff.

“Jared, listen, did he claim you?” 

I nodded the lump in my throat was too big for anything coherent to come out.

“You’re an omega?” shock and dread were obvious in his voice.

“No.” I managed to whisper.

“What?”

“No,” I repeated, unable to even look at him. “I didn’t turn. Chris knotted me but I didn’t turn into an omega. I was just… I was raped.” I said, attempting to put a brave face on things.

“Oh moon, Jared! Where did you say you were? I’ll come by and pick you up.”

“Twin Lake, Oregon. I didn’t even make it up to Portland.”

“Where are you staying?” 

I swallowed again and brushed my tears away. “I’m at the med centre. There was a pregnant beta,” I explained. “I had to perform a caesarean on her to save her pups, but she died Jeff, I lost her. The pack has accepted the pups but I’m not sure if they blame it all on me. I don’t even know if they’ll let me go, I…”

“Jared stay calm. I’ll drive up to you and we’ll sort this mess out. You look exhausted, I want you to try and get some rest, okay. I’m gonna fling a few things in a bag and then I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I did my best to smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, thanks Jeff.” I closed Skype and pulled in a deep breath, more grateful to the man than I thought possible

 

“Who was that?” Jensen’s voice had me leaping out of my seat. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked with much hostility as I could muster.

“I brought you the sandwich and the Alphas are in the waiting area, they want to talk to you.”

So much for getting some rest. I nodded my agreement and walked past Jensen to the waiting room, ignoring the plated sandwich he was holding out to me with one hand, the other arm still cradling the little wolf cub. 

“Jared, we’d like to speak to you, son.” Sheriff Beaver told me as Jensen came to stand nearby, trying to comfort the little wolf in his arms. Samantha was trying to get Tristan to settle down too but neither of them seemed to be having much success.

“Jared, we’d like to thank you for helping Gen. Not everybody would have helped her, not after what happened to you yesterday.” Jim said. 

“I was glad to be able to help. Nothing what happened to me yesterday was her fault.”

“As we understand it you’ve had some kind of medical training?” Timothy continued.

“I was a med student at UCLA and I worked at the med centre there.”

“You dropped out?” Jim questioned.

“No! I had a scholarship but there were budget cuts and I lost it. I haven’t given up on my studies, This is just a break until I’ve made enough money to continue. I was headed up to Portland, a friend of mine has arranged a job for me there.” 

“How much?” Samantha asked.

“What?” I was confused.

“How much would you be looking to earn there?”

It was none of their business but I told them anyway. Maybe it would help them to understand that unmated humans weren’t just their playthings, that they had lives, things that were important to them. The gathered Lycan’s didn’t comment but one by one they began to nod as though they had come to some sort of silent agreement.

“We would like to offer you a job.” Jim spoke up. We’d like you to stay here. We need someone with medical training and we - I’m talking about, Timothy, Sam and myself _ we think that Tristan and Shelly are imprinted on you. As you probably know, young lycans tend to bond; usually to their parents. Because of what happened with Gen, we think that they imprinted on you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. They can’t be imprinted on me,” I insisted. “I only had them for a few minutes...” 

“We’re not so sure.” Sam stepped forward, taking the pup from Jensen. Both twins seemed kind of upset; struggling against the hold Sam had on them and mewling to high heaven. As Sam stepped closer Tristan stopped and turned his little face to me. 

She nodded encouragingly and I reached out to take the pup from her. He quieted right away and did his best to snuggle as close as possible. Shelly on the other hand, still in wolf form, wasn’t bothered by my presence. She was still mewling and trying to get away from Sam. Sam was looking fondly at me and Tristan not paying attention to Shelly who twisted and turned almost falling out of her arms until Jensen stepped up and caught her. Just as had happened with me, she stilled almost instantly and snuggled close to Jensen’s chest. 

The Alphas and Sam took a surprised breath. 

“Well, seems it’s more complicated than we thought.” Sam sighed, shaking her head. 

Jensen surprisingly was a picture of tenderness and care. He was holding the little pup to his chest and Shelly was trying to get under his shirt. He was stroking her baby fur and making soft noises. I couldn’t believe this was the same guy that didn’t care enough to help me yesterday.

“Jared, can you… would you?” Timothy started. I knew what they wanted and when I looked at Tristan I knew what my answer would be, but I wasn’t going to make it easy for them. 

Timothy took a deep breath and started again “Jared, Jensen, obviously the pups have made their own decision. After losing their mother we don’t think we should separate them. I think, and I’m sure Jim and Samantha will agree with me, that the two of you should come to our house and stay there. The pups need to be together and they need the two of you.”

“We could just as easily take the twins to my house and Jared could stay with me,” Jensen suggested.

“Are you both kidding me? We’re not going with either of you. They’re newborns, their mother died of blood loss and silver poisoning, they could be in danger too. So Tristan and Shelly will stay in the clinic with me and, if it has to be, then Jensen can stay here too.” With that I turned around and went back to the break room and after a moments hesitation Jensen followed me with Shelly still pressed to his chest. 

During my survey earlier I had found a cot so I laid Tristan in it. Jensen stepped closer. “Shall I put her in there too?” 

“What? No!” It was clear he didn’t know a thing about babies. “Little lycans in wolf form get sick in a cot. You could change and snuggle with her, or put her on your bare chest and let her listen to you heart beat, it will soothe her.” 

“Which would you prefer?” 

“What?”

“Look Jared, I know you can’t stand me around but you still agreed to this, agreed to stay with me while I took take care of Shelly. The least I can do is to try and make you as comfortable in this situation as possible.”

Ouch that was to close to home. I didn’t want to think about it anymore. I just didn’t have the energy. I shrugged to showed my indifference so Jensen just took his shirt off and held Shelly to his naked chest. I swallowed, there was no denying that Jensen was a very good looking man, he had a great body, but thinking about that after yesterday…. 

“You are really good at this stuff.” Jensen chattered. “I didn’t know, I mean, how would I. You, you’re probably gonna be a great doctor some day. No wonder the Alphas offered you a job. We’ve needed someone here for a while now but, we lycans are generally a pretty healthy lot and…”

I lost track of whatever it was that Jensen was saying, I was suddenly just too tired to listen, my head started to ache and I just felt like I could lie down and sleep for a week. I sat down on one of the cots, leaning my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes, just for a minute or so to let my head clear. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I was running through a sunlit forest. It was a beautiful day and I could hear the bees buzzing in the flowers, there was a little breeze blowing, stirring the leaves above me. Like a child I was playing in the sunlight, chasing after butterflies. I came to a little creek, and feeling thirsty I knelt down to take drink. The reflection in the water revealed a beautiful wolf but, just before I started to panic, I realised it was me. I stared at myself; my fur had the same coppery colour as my hair, my eyes… My eyes were…. 

I suddenly startled awake.

What a strange dream! I didn’t know how much time had past but it seemed to be the middle of the night. Someone (Jensen?) had put a blanket over me to keep me warm and had laid me down. I wanted to get up for some water but then I heard Jensen talking quietly to Shelly.

“Hi little one did you wake up?” I heard him let out a sudden heavy sigh. “What am I doing here, little one? Why did you choose me, hmm? You must be a little bit crazy. I guess you take after your mother there. Shall I tell you a bedtime story? Yes? Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful lycan princess named Genevieve. Gen was a fantastic woman, always full of laughter, y’know. She made friends easy, and she had a lot of them. She was clever and strong and brave and she loved little children and her pack sooo much, she gave up ruling in a faraway kingdom to become a school teacher. There were even had humans applying in her school because she was so good. Of course, they left after she disappeared …”

He swallowed, took a deep breath and continued: “Then one night, evil sorcerers kidnapped her from her village, took her away from her pack. So the handsome prince – that’s me little one, hehe – transformed into a wolf and searched the forest for months and months and months. 

“As time went on the prince was told by his friends that he might have to accept the fact that we’d never find her, but he couldn’t just stop searching. He went in my wolf form so the prince could stay longer in the forest. You like my wolf, don’t ya? You’re a beautiful little wolf yourself just like your momma was?” He was tickling her stomach.

“The trouble is Shelly, it’s dangerous to stay in wolf form for too long. For you its okay, you’re just a baby; but when you are grown up…” He sighed again’

“So the prince kept looking for her. I mean, she was his friend and the prince couldn’t give up on her. The last time I – I mean the prince - was gone for almost three months and he spent the whole time as a wolf. He couldn’t find her but he did find a couple of leads. He found out that she was kidnapped by two lycans but they met with at least one more lycan, but other than that it was just a dead end. God I wish that we’d found her, that she could be here with you Shelly.” His voice sounded soft and full of sorrow. 

“Don’t you want to go to sleep again? No? Well, let me tell you, being in wolf form sets you free in ways you won’t understand until you’re older and in ways it’s difficult to understand, let alone describe .” He took a deep breath again, as though he was trying to collect himself. 

“The prince was so desolate because he couldn’t find her, so lost. He didn’t even know how long he’d been out there until his friend Steve came up into the mountains, together with Chris and they made him come home.  
When I got back to Twin Lake it was the first time I’d been in human form months.”  
Obviously Jensen had given up on telling Shelly a bedtime story but couldn’t stop telling his story.  
“I took a shower, got dressed for the first time in a long time. I felt so strange; everything seemed unreal somehow, as though I was stuck in a dream. Nothing seemed like real life. As a wolf some things, a lot of things, are easier, simpler, instinct takes over and the higher human emotions fade away. So I cleaned myself up and met back up with Chris and Steve in the diner. That was when he came in.”

Jensen was silent for a while and next door I almost didn’t dare to breath. It was fascinating and a little horrifying listening to Jensen. Fascinating because I had some insight on what had happened to Gen and horrifying because I didn’t want to hear about Chris raping me and how much Jensen enjoyed watching it and I was pretty sure that was what was coming.

“My senses were still primitive, still tuned to my animal side, and I scented him even before he entered the diner but, right then my wolf was hungry and all I wanted was the burger someone had put in front of me. Then Chris went all alpha and wanted to turn that boy! God I can’t belief that I didn’t helped Jared. It would have been simple but I didn’t want to fight, Chris was pack and he’d accepted me back in. My wolf couldn’t see the harm in it, Chris wanted him and I thought if he was turned everyone would be happy. But he was wearing the ring, Shelly, he didn’t want to be turned and when Chris ripped it off I just let him! Somehow he didn’t became an Omega instead he … He was raped and I just watched it happen!”

Jensen was crying now, I could hear his breath hitching. “Your mother would have kicked my ass for what I did to Jared. We were both big supporters of rights for humans. She would have killed Chris and had my balls for not helping him.”

“Not only that but, in spite of what happened, even though he was trying to get away from this nightmare as fast as he could, he stopped to help your mother, he brought her back and tried to save her, managed to save you and your brother. Now Tristan has imprinted himself on Jared. He’s a good man little one and he’ll be a great doctor one day. 

I can understand why Tristan imprinted himself on Jared; what I can’t understand is why you imprinted on me. I’m disgusting Shelly, I’m a rapist and you want me as your daddy.” He was crying, I could hear him sobbing for seemed a long time “Come on little one,” he said after a while, his voice sounding raw, “Enough of the midnight chat you and me to sleep.”

I could hear Jensen getting up and taking off his jeans and than that strange sound a lycan made when it shifted. 

That was one hell of a confession! I didn’t know what to make of it. I felt a certain satisfaction that I wasn’t the only one hurting, that he was disgusted at what he’d done. I turned on my side and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep stayed away until Tristan woke eager for his first bottle.

 

Both the twins were hungry and I hurried to get their bottles ready. I had found some milk powder and started preparing the bottles, only to find Jensen standing nearby, staring at me. 

“First I need to examine them. See if everything is okay,” I told Jensen at his curious look.  
“Then you can bottle feed her.” 

“Can… can I be with her when you examine her?”

“Yes sure.”

After a last look at Tristan in his cradle Jensen carried her next door. He put her on a bed so I could listen to her heart beat and lungs, check her ears and then told Jensen: “Can you hold her again? I’d like to draw some blood. I should have done it earlier but with all this pack business I got distracted.”

“Is it really necessary? I mean, it’ll hurt her, won’t it” 

So suddenly he was worried about someone getting hurt? 

I realised how ridiculous that thought had been and I was ashamed of myself. How mean and unfair of me to compare what happened to me to what happened to the little twins! I took a deep breath. 

“Yes ’'s necessary. I need to know if the poison infected her and her brother as well.”  
It was strange talking to Jensen like that. It made me feel… unsure, nervous but somehow I wasn’t as afraid of him as I had been before.

 

After I had taken the blood to do some tests later I told Jensen: “You can take her back and lay down. Cover her with a baby blanket; there are some in the closet. I’ll check on Tristan.” With that I left the room to get Tristan. I did the same tests with him and got some blood samples from him. 

 

I gave Jensen the bottle for the little wolf and he began to feed Shelly. I took Tristan’s bottle myself and settled down in a comfy chair to feed him. He fell asleep almost instantly once he’d finished and I put him back in his crib. Shelly was already asleep on Jensen’s naked chest. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Jensen told me “Come on breakfast is on me.”

“And the babies?” I asked him. “We can’t leave them here. You go and get some break fast and bring me something. I’ll eat here.” I said.

“We could take them with us. Everybody is curious about the babies…”

…Yes sure about the babies and about the human who didn’t turn and wouldn’t follow the Voice. Reluctantly I followed him to the diner. As we entered most heads turned toward us, and some of the residents even sniffed the air again like they were trying to scent me. 

Jensen stepped in front of me and looked around the group that had collected in the diner me and said “You probably all know this is Jared. He’s under the protection of The Alphas and he was the one who found Genevieve and delivered her pups.” 

At this most of them turned back to their food and began chatting as though nothing had happened.

“Let’s sit down.” Jensen said cheerfully, but it felled forced. He led the way to a table at the far end of the diner. I followed him, my flesh crawling as I walked past the assembled lycans. 

“So what’s your story?” he asked me after we had taken a seat. 

“What do you mean? You know what happened.”

“Actually nobody knows what happened to you. I mean we all saw… but you’re not… You didn’t become… Well it’s wired.”

“Is this an interrogation Ranger?” I asked him.

“No just trying to make polite conversation.”

“Fuck off! Polite conversation; you gotta be kidding me. Two day ago you didn’t even bother to help me. You watched me getting raped and didn’t lift a finger! And now you want to make polite conversation? Fuck off Jensen” I growled at him. 

Everybody had stopped eating and was staring at us; at me, seemed I’d forgotten how sharp Lycan hearing was. “Nobody bothered to help me! No one cared. Instead you just let Chris claim me! I had a ring! You knew I didn’t want that!” I looked around the diner blaming them all. I pressed Tristan to my chest, and beat a hasty exit, out of the diner. I had to get away from them all! 

I debated with just hopping in my car and driving away. “And now what?” I asked myself. Tristan looked at me with big blue eyes.

“That’s a good question. I think it’s partly a blood sugar thing and partly hunger. Here I brought you breakfast.” Chad had emerged out of the blue, a tray in his hands with pancakes, bacon and eggs. He showed me a little picnic area behind the diner with a picnic a table.

“Are you always so short tempered?” he asked me halfway thru my breakfast; which was an interesting experience since I was holding Tris with my left hand and eating with my right. 

“I was attacked Chad and nobody seems to give a damn.” I replied. 

“If it’s any consolation to you, Chris has been called before the council to answer for what he did. And Eric for putting the vid…. I mean – never mind. “  
He took a deep breath and continued  
“I know it was wrong but, if you don’t mind me saying, I would have liked to meet a fellow omega my age. Here in Twin Lake there are only a few.”

“I’ve met enough omegas.”

“You have, how?” He asked eagerly.

“I worked at a med school as a volunteer in the lycan ward. There were always some claimed, raped poor omegas that were turned and abandoned by their lycan. Most of them went insane within a month without an alpha or pack or what ever. So yes I met some omegas.” 

“So you didn’t want to get turned. Hmm, that’s a shame, Chris is a great alpha.” Chad told me ignoring my disgusted look. “Well both Chris and Steve…”

Their domestic arrangement wasn’t a subject I wanted to hear about. In an effort to change it I asked: “Can you tell me what happened to Gen?” 

“What do you mean?”

“She wasn’t mated but she still ended up with pups. She was a beta so she should have a mate. What happened to her?”  
“I can you only tell you what’s common knowledge.” 

I nodded.

“Well about ten month ago Gen vanished. There were signs of struggle in the woods where she vanished and the sheriff and the Park Rangers searched for her but they couldn’t find any trace. She wasn’t the first one to disappear, for some time betas have been disappearing. She was the first one from our pack, but there were others before her, three other betas from neighbouring packs.” 

“Chad, here you are. I was looking for you.” Steve had walked around the corner into the picnic area with Jensen but while Jensen stayed back Steve joined us at the table. “Come here.” Chad jumped up and melted against Steve who hugged him and kissed him deeply. 

I hid behind my bangs, not that I minded when someone showed their affection, but there were some undertones to this that made me uneasy. Chad was just a little bit too eager, Steve just a little bit too possessive. I was glad Chris wasn’t here. I remembered that Steve had said they had claimed Chad and if you believed the movies the, books or even the news then all turnings were consensual. Hell I heard, that as a last chance for junkies, it was sometimes advised to find a lycan who would claim them. I’d never met a claimed junkie I’d only met the unfortunate ones abandoned by their lycan rapists. This Chad guy seemed to belong to the other category but the fact still remained that an omega was a slave to his or her lycan master and Chris was an asshole. 

“Jared I’m glad Chad found you the Alphas are looking for you.” Steve told me while Chad was still rubbing against him. 

I was just about to tell him that if the Alphas wanted something from me they should come to me when Timothy and Sheriff Beaver walked into the picnic area. Was there no way to be left alone around here? I needed my space, but I felt as though they were suffocating me. 

“So Jared have you thought about our job offer?” Timothy didn’t waste anytime.  
“I’m not a doctor.” And this wasn’t the best time to talk to me.

“We know that; but as you know lycans are not as fragile as humans. We need more of a paramedic. Like yesterday when you helped Gen.” Sheriff Beaver joined in.

“She died.”

“But you saved her pups. We would really appreciate your further help.” 

“And the money would be better than working on a construction side.” Timothy supplied.

“I’ll think about it.” Tristan chose that moment to demand his second break fast and if I could go by the smell need his diapers changing. 

“Tristan is imprinted to you would you really abandon a baby? I thought you knew something about lycans.” Timothy stated, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Yes, I knew something about lycans, most of it thanks to Jeff but I’d never thought of him as being manipulative, not in the way Timothy seemed to be. 

Timothy and Jim were waiting for an answer. 

“I’m not sure I can work here. I’m not sure I want to work here. I’ve only had paramedic training and I’ve never worked unsupervised. Yesterday you were happy to see me leave and now you want me to stay and are offering me a job? That’s one hell of a change of heart. It’s not so easy for me. I came here and was raped by one of your citizens while others looked on, do you really think that’s good motivation for me to stay?”

Hell, I wasn’t going to make it easy on them. I was living in a nightmare since I stepped in this town; they could sweat for a while. 

They looked quite uncomfortable, but then Timothy took a deep breath and shook his head. “Listen boy about the unsuccessful claiming; I heard that Jensen tried to talk Chris out of it. When it didn’t work, well, he wasn’t about to fight with Chris over some human he didn’t know. You should be relieved that he talked Chris into claiming you in human form. He could easily have done that in wolf form. I’m sorry the claiming didn’t work, if I’m honest. If it had then we wouldn’t be having an argument here, you would be working in the clinic and be thankful for it. Chris is a modern lycan; he would allow his omega bitch to work!”

“You must hate that you can’t use your voice on me! Seems like your lycan superiority is wearing off.” I snapped back.

“Listen boy ….”

“Timothy, you’re really not helping here! What’s wrong with you? We don’t treat humans or omegas that way. I thought we’d established that.” Jim seemed stunned by his partners outburst. 

“What? It’s what everyone who lives here is thinking. By pack law he has no right to leave, he’s responsible for Tristan.” Timothy growled. 

“I know pack law: as an unmated human I can take Tristan with me. The pack has to back down if that’s what I decide to do and you know it. Isn’t that true, sheriff?” It was time they learned I wasn’t a stupid omega.

The Sheriff seemed flabbergasted “Timothy, I thought we were together in this and now you tell this boy he would be better off as an omega when he’s made it more than clear he doesn’t want to become one? You act like Jared is a threat to our way of life and you know that’s not true. You need to calm down you damn idjit, we’ll talk about this later.” He turned his back on his partner and turned to me, his look apologetic. “Jared, son I’m sorry about what Timothy said, but he is right about one thing; if you leave now the only one who gets hurt is a little baby with your name. So please, consider the offer, for Tristan.”

“I’ll think about it and I’ll tell you when I’ve decided what to do. Now I’m going back to the clinic to change this little man’s diapers and give him a bottle, so if you’ll excuse me?” With that I turned around and walked back the way I’d come. 

On paper it all looked good, great even, I could work as a paramedic, a doctor in all but title. Two days ago it would have been like a dream come true but now it felt like I was living a nightmare. The only good thing had been Tristan and Shelly. I really cared for Tristan who wouldn’t when a little baby was placed in your arms and in your care by his dying mother and made dependent on you. But that wasn’t all, there was Jensen, and Shelly had imprinted on him. Over everything though was the memory of what Chris had done to me, it tainted everything, made everything somehow seem less and I couldn’t get the horror of what he’d done to me out of my mind.

I ran into the clinic and just managed to put Tristan in his cradle before I ran to a trash can threw up. 

What a fuck up I’d become. How could I take care of Tristan when I was throwing up every time I ran into Chris, spoke to Jensen or just walked across the fucking parking lot? I rinsed my mouth and looked in the mirror only to see Jensen standing behind me in the doorway.

“Are you okay?” He was still holding Shelly against his chest.  
“I’m fine,” I lied, passing Jensen to prepare Tristan and Shelly’s bottles.  
“You look awful.”  
“I guess that’s what rape does to you,” I snapped. I took a deep breath, regretting the sharpness of my answer. “Shelly should be getting hungry, I’m going to make up her bottle.” 

 

I sat down with Tristan., and he gazed at me with his big eyes, sucking the bottle eagerly. He was gurgling as he drank and I felt it calming me somehow. I realised then that there wasn’t really a choice for me anymore, I couldn’t abandon this little guy; he depended on me. I would take him with me no matter where I was going. 

 

 

After I had Tris put to bed and checked on Shelly and Jensen -they were both sleeping in wolf form- I explored the community med center, making a note of what was there. It had two examination rooms, one good enough to be classed as an OR. There was large waiting area, A break room, a shower room, and on the second floor was a little apartment. It was the perfect place for a young lycan doctor to set up his practice. It was true the lycan took good care of their own, it was just a pity that care didn’t include humans as well. Pack was first!

It had been a couple of days since I checked my E-mails so I switched my lap top on to check for important mail and see what was happening in the wide world beyond this little town. Within less than a minute I was regretting that decision as there it was, in big headlines. “Human fails to turn after claiming!” With shaking hands I opened the Facebook story, only to come face to face a video of my claiming and a voice off camera describing what was happening. The video was poor quality and the camera unsteady and out of focus, but still I had to witness my own rape on the internet.

“Turn it off!” Said a rough voice behind me. Jensen was standing in the doorway.  
“Did you know about this??” I asked suspiciously.

“Turn it off, Jared.” He repeated, not answering my question.

“It’s believed that the video is original and the claiming was unsuccessful. The authorities are currently investigating this purported incident and looking for the young victim. If you have further information please contact your local police office or the CDC in Atlanta.”

The video stopped. Altogether it was about one and a half minutes long but I know if I started looking I would find the unedited version. Who the fuck would do something so fucking callous and why was the CDC looking for me?

I looked over at Jensen and saw what looked like a smirk on his face. Suddenly I was right up in his personal space, pushing him against the wall.

“You fucking knew about this, didn’t you? Is it that’s why Chris has to go before the council, because a ton of shit is gonna come down on this town because of what happened” I don’t know when I started to punch Jensen but suddenly I was beating on him. I felt like I was watching from the outside as I punched Jensen repeatedly, the blows as hard as I could throw. I was focusing all fury, all my hate into every hit I landed. 

It took me a while to realise he wasn’t fighting back. He was barely making any effort to defend himself. 

Left hook, right hook… I couldn’t stop, not even when my hands began to hurt.

“Jared! Stop!” I heard a familiar voice shout, then I was grabbed and pulled off Jensen. 

My hands are bloody and its not only Jensens blood.

Jeff is holding me back against his chest; pulling us both down to the floor next to a groggy Jensen. My vision lost focus and I realise I’m crying. 

“Jared, oh moon! Shh it’s okay, I’m here now. I’ll help you.” I melted against Jeff and allowed the shadows to claim my consciousness.

When I woke up Jeff was carefully cleaning my hands, his expression troubled.

“Hello Jared.” His deep voice rumbled. 

“L-let me sit up, Jeff, please.”

“Okay slowly, let me help you.”

“Where’s Jensen?”

“Who?”

“The guy I was beating up.”

“He’s okay. He changed a couple of times so he’s as good as new. He’s though there,” he pointed to the door, Feeding a little wolf.”

Even as Jeff told me so the door opened and Jensen stepped in, carefully keeping his distance. He might have changed but I could still see marks from the damage I’d inflicted. Never before, in my life, had I felt as much shame as I did right at this moment. I wanted to become a doctor and help and heal people not inflict … the pain. This was… wrong and not me.  
The fury I’d felt, the helplessness I’d felt because of Chris’s attack had overwhelmed me suddenly. I could understand why I lashed out yesterday after the shower and again this morning at the diner but this wasn’t how I wanted to deal; this wasn’t the person I wanted to be and it certainly wasn’t the person who should be raising lycan twins. 

“Jensen, I’m sorry. I don’t … I didn’t … Sorry!” I tried to apologise but the words just wouldn’t come out.

Jensen looked at me like I’d had grown a second head but than said,” No, I’m sorry. The alphas wanted to tell you last night but I … objected. I thought you had so much to deal with, you didn’t need this shit on top of everything else.” 

Wait, the alphas were trying to protect me?

Jensen looked at me with sincere green eyes and I nodded accepting his explanation.

“You shouldn’t apologise to me, Jared.” He continued, clearly wanting to get something off his chest. “You have every right to hate me.”

“I-I don’t hate you, not really. I don’t really know you. What I hate is what happened, what Chris did and I’m furious at you, at Chris and this whole damn town because you all seem to think that what happened to me is somehow acceptable when it fucking isn’t. But most of all I hate myself for letting this happen.”

“You didn’t let it…”

“I couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop it from happening! Chris took every choice away, he took away every ounce of self respect I had left and I shouldn’t have let him and neither should you, you should have cared enough to help me.”

Jensen looked terrible, he swallowed hard and shook his head, and carefully he stepped closer. Jeff, who had been a silent reassuring figure at my side, took a protective step in front of me. Surprised, Jensen stepped back.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Jensen Ackles.” 

“Dr. Jeff Morgan.”

“Oh you’re Jared’s teacher.” 

Jeff looked like he was about to argue this point, but decided against it. 

They both shook hands carefully avoiding any gesture that would show submission or dominance. Usually I had always enjoyed lycans playing alpha but my hand hurt and I still was ashamed of loosing my temper earlier. 

Taking a deep breath I turned to Jeff: “There’s a vid on the news about the … The unsuccessful claiming. It’s all over the internet and the CDC is looking for me.”

 

Jeff had the decency to look slightly guilty. 

“I know Jared. I saw the news, even if I have to admit I didn’t recognise you, but then you called yesterday and told me what happened and…”

“Are you here because I’m a medical sensation, or as a friend?” I interrupted him.

“I’m here to help you, Jared. Do you have any idea how serious this is?” Jeff glanced between Jensen and I, his face serious.  
.  
“Let’s sit down somewhere more comfortable so we can talk.” I said, leading Jeff and Jensen to the break room in the back, where my lap top was still running. I switched it off.

“Why don’t I make us some coffee?” Jensen volunteered, setting up the coffee machine but listening closely to what Jeff had to say.

“Jared you’re the first human, at least that we’re aware of, to resist a claiming and maybe worse the Voice. You know me, I’m your friend, but there are many lycans who justify their superiority over humans by the simple fact that humans can’t resist a claiming. Okay, we have the equal rights movement but most lycan do little more than pay it lip service because the fact remains that humans can’t fight the Voice or a claiming. 

“Do you know why there are almost no Nobel prize winners, famous actors, or CEO’s of major companies that are humans? Because a smart lycan claimed them, turned them and sent them back to work. Mostly it’s not common knowledge that they’re omegas, they act like alphas but Bill Gates, George Lucas and a whole host of others are claimed and turned humans.” 

Jeff sighed, “Now you’ve come along, and we have clear proof of a non-consensual claiming all over the news which is bad for both lycan and human. We’ve seen it before of course and there’s been disgust, outrage and controversy all through the media but there’s always been the ‘happy ending’ because it’s resulted in a freshly turned, adoring omega who’s madly in love with the bastard who claimed him and lycan society can smile and shrug and claim it’s a happy ending. You, my young friend, have turned all that upside down. You’ve resist the claiming and the voice. It´s a revolution, it may well be evolution Jared, because it could be the end of the society as we know it. The CDC is interested in you because they want to find out they have to find out if this a one time only thing. Could you be turned if you were claimed a second time? Is this a strange mutation or is it something else – worse case scenario – is it contagious?”

“You think if the CDC finds me…”

“Not if Jared, when.”

“Okay, so when the CDC finds me, do you think they’ll arrest me?”

“Well they wouldn’t call it an arrest, they’d probably term it quarantine but yes they would curtail your freedom.”

 

“What can we do?” Jensen surprised me by asking. I wasn’t sure he really cared and a less than generous voice inside me suspected it was the worry about Tristan that made him ask. 

Jeff looked at me, scratching his beard thoughtfully. “We could do some tests, see if we can offer the CDC an explanation of some kind.”

“And that would be better then the CDC doing it? What about Tris?” Jensen asked him. “He’s imprinted on Jared they can’t put Jared under quarantine without … They wouldn’t put a baby in quarantine would they?” 

“Jensen you must understand that the CDC always suspects the worst and that means in this case they suspect Jared’s resistance may be contagious, so they’ll want him isolated.” Jeff explained patiently.

As much as the whole idea scared the hell out of me I knew Jeff was right, “We should get started right away,” I told him. “As far as the CDC will be concerned the fault for the unsuccessful claiming lays with me. Chris has successfully claimed and turned Chad; so logically whatever caused this is in me.”

“I came prepared. I made a copy of your employee file from the city, complete with DNA analysis, blood tests, the screenings we did at the time, and the results of your physicals. If we redo those tests…” 

“We can find out what’s changed.” I finished for him. In spite of everything I smiled at him; it had been a great idea to call Jeff and I was glad he was here. Talking about a medical condition, trying to find out what’s wrong, felt so familiar that I almost forgot it was me who was the subject this time around.

It was evening by the time we were finished, for today at least. Now we needed to wait for the results. Jeff planned a full examination of Shelly and Tris for tomorrow morning and we had finished up the autopsy on Gen. I was all nervous energy and off course that transferred to Tris. 

The results of the autopsy were disturbing; we would need to talk to Sheriff Beaver in the morning and it wasn’t a conversation I was looking forward to.

 

Tris was crying, he wouldn’t take his bottle and he wouldn’t sleep. “Sweet Jesus, you’re two days old! Eat and sleep!” I begged him.

“Jared you know lycan grow up faster in the first three years.” Jeff grinned at me.

I nodded, he was right, Tristan and Shelly were growing like weeds. A two day old human baby would barely be moving, Lycan pups – on the other hand - grew up much faster than human babies. In the first three months they would grow into the equivalent of a healthy one year old human baby. They would both be able to shift and would do this often when they couldn’t reach something in their human form, because as humans they’d still be learning to walk. They would slow down within the following months and would stay as three to four year olds for as long as it took them to synchronise their human and wolf natures. 

“I’m going to go for a walk with him.” I told Jeff, who was still working in the lab. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Jensen asked me and the honest answer would be yes, but I nodded my consent and together with Shelly and Tris we left the med center. 

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked. 

I looked uncertainly up and down the street. “I’d like to look for my ring, but I think its too dark now and I’d like to talk to Chad.”

Jensen looked surprised that I wanted to look for my ring, but the truth was, I still didn’t want to be claimed and I was running around without the slightest form of protection, not that the damn ring had actually done me much good when it came to the crunch.

“You don’t need the ring anymore,” Jensen assured me. “No lycan in this town would touch you.”

“Well I would like to leave this town at some point and I’m pretty sure other lycans aren’t likely to be so considerate.” 

“You want to leave Twin Lake?” Jensen asked, clearly concerned. “What about Tris and Shelly?”

I looked away, because I had no answer for him. If I stayed I would never be able to finish my studies. I would never be a doctor and frankly it would felt like Twin Lake had claimed me just as Chris had tried to.

Fortunately Jensen didn’t push me for an answer. “I know where Chad is,” he told me. “He’s working at the diner. Do you wanna go see him now or wait ‘till his shift finishes?”

The diner! Again! 

“When does his shift finish?” 

“At 11,” Jensen said, checking his watch.

After what had happened this morning I wasn’t sure I was welcome back there. I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to go in there again.

What I was thinking must have been written all over my face because Jensen gave a soft sigh, “Maybe you could… Maybe you should give Twin Lake a second chance. Jared, I know you’ve had a terrible experience here but you can’t judge everyone by the actions of a few, there are a lot of good people living here. I know it must be difficult for you to believe that, but if you’d just give them a chance… Look at it like this: no one called the CDC or a news station.”

 

“You mean after putting the vid online in the first place.” Maybe for that, at least, I should count my blessings.

“I think I’ll wait ‘till tomorrow to look for my ring and talk to Chad. I’ll go back in, see if I can feed Tris again before I call it a night. I didn’t sleep so well last night.” With that I turned around and hurried back to the med center. I hadn’t lied I was tired and, if I was honest I was confused: Talking to Jensen felt like I was talking to friend but I had to remember he wasn’t. He might have let me beat him but that didn’t change the fact that he had watched, when Chris was … No, I couldn’t think about that, couldn’t let it replay in my mind again.

Jeff was clearly surprised to see me back so quickly but when he saw Tris was sleeping -and had skipped a bottle - he nodded his understanding. 

“Is it okay if I go grab a bite?” he asked me, after I had put Tris in his bed. “I haven’t had anything since breakfast.”

“Sure, I’ll be here.” 

With a pat on my shoulder he went out.

Alone finally! 

I never realised before that lycans were such social creatures; it seemed like they couldn’t be alone for five minutes. As an only child I was used to my own company and had learned to enjoy my solitude. 

I changed in my sleep pants and climbed into bed, I was dead on my feet, even if it was only 9 pm. 

As soon as I closed my eyes I started to dream. It was as though the wolf had been waiting for me to close my eyes. Again I ran through the forest as a wolf. The forest smelled of fresh grass and rain and the scent of pine. There were other wolves around me but they were shadows in the forest and strangely, I didn’t fear them.

 

 

 

Waking up the next morning I figured I spent way too much time with lycans, if I started dreaming about being one. Thinking about it, it had felt great. The freedom, the liberty I felt running through the forest was one of the best things I had ever experienced. But in my dreams I think I’d been an alpha, not an omega. There hadn’t been a voice in my head telling me what to do; there had been only freedom. Despite the strange and vivid dream I felt surprisingly rested and fresh.

I checked on Tris, not surprised to see that he was waking up and already looking hungry. There was no trace of Jeff or Jensen and Shelly, which was strange, it was 7 am already. Where were they?

There was a knock on the door to the break room as I was giving Tris his bottle, I expected Jensen but surprisingly it was Chad.

“Hey!” I greeted him. “I was hoping to talk to you.” I told him. “You wanted to talk? Why?” he asked.

“I wanted to ask you something.” I took a deep breath. “This is probably an odd question, and I know it’s a little personal but I need to ask you something. Would you mind telling me what it was like for you when you became an omega?”

Chad slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, eyes on the floor and I wondered if I had overstepped the mark by asking him. I had no problem with Chad, only sympathy.

“Look, Jared,” He continued his scrutiny of the floor, not making any attempt to meet my eyes. “I think you might have the wrong idea here. I’m not who you think I am. The truth is you wouldn’t have liked me before I became an omega.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’re from LA and even in lycan circles the LA pack is infamous. It’s not common here to claim omegas and then abandoned them. I know it is a common problem in LA, it’s a common problem in a lot of big cities.  
Do you know I’m from Sacramento?” 

I nodded. 

“I was a junkie, a hooker because that’s the only way I could support my habit. I’d lived on the streets since I was fifteen. I was a mess; sick, addicted to heroin and close to dying. My rehab counsellor asked me how serious I was about getting out, getting clean. I was at the end Jared, I knew I was and I knew that if I didn’t do something soon it would be all over for me. I told her I didn’t want to die, that I would do anything if someone could help me. She told me about the omega claiming, that after I was claimed I wouldn’t be sick anymore, that I would have someone to take care of me. It sounds crazy to you, I’m sure but, that was my problem Jared, I couldn’t take care of myself. I’d tried and failed so many times. They arranged a preliminary meeting with Chris and Steve. I won’t lie to you, I knew it was… I knew there was no coming back from it but there really was no alternative. I met them and…. I accepted the offer and Chris claimed me.”

“So did you really want it or was there simply no other choice?”

“What difference does it make? I’m an omega, nothing can change that now but I have two hot alphas and they take care of me. Is that so fucking bad?”

I noticed he hadn’t answered my question but maybe that was my answer. “Can I ask you something about your claiming?”

“Oh Jay-Jay you kinky thing,” He laughed but it wasn’t convincing “You want to talk about my sex life?” Chad grinned “Sure, shoot.”

“Was there a voice?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Did you hear a voice; that told you what to do?”

“Well Chris told me what to do and …” here Chad suddenly stopped and thought about it. “And then I followed. I mean that is was submitting is about, you trust your alpha and follow his words.”

You mean you stop thinking for yourself and allow someone else to decide for you, for the rest of your life, and on top of that your body changes into some disgusting, obedient, breeding machine. I didn’t say that out loud, I couldn’t, because Chad was right about one thing; it wouldn’t make a difference. Chad was an omega and happy with it. It would be just cruel to argue about something he couldn’t change. I’d seen how Steve and Chris talked to Chad. They weren’t mean or cruel, but every time they called, talked, or just looked in his direction he dropped everything and almost went on his knees for them, eager to please, eager to service his alphas. I hated it.

“Can I ask how it was for you?” He asked me.

“It was different, it’s hard to explain. There was a voice in my head.” I began slowly. “The voice told me to follow Chris’s orders and I fought it. Sometimes I couldn’t fight it but in the end that voice inside me died.” Better the voice than me. But I didn’t say that out loud.

 

We were both quiet for a while, both lost in our own thoughts. Tris had finally finished his bottle and Chad held out his hands. Carefully I handed the baby over to him.  
“Well look at you! All cute and sweet. No wonder everybody falls in love with you, even if you chose the most stupid human I have ever met.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, irritated.

“Well the Alphas opened the pack for you. They were willing to accept a human and yet you call some stranger, who comes to our territory! Thank the moon Jeff is smarter than you. He accepted the offer of the Alphas, so if he claims you …”

“What?” What the hell was Chad talking about? “Wait when did this happen and who says Jeff is going to claim me?” I tried to stay calm but news like this made it a little difficult to say the least.

“Last night at the town meeting, and keep cool, Jeff didn’t say he would claim you but as he was the lycan who came to support you, we all assumed that … Well, you know.”

“What town meeting?” I had to stay calm, it wouldn’t help if I exploded now.

“Jensen called for a town meeting, because you’re planning to leave Twin Lake.” And now the accusation was obvious in his voice.

“Why do I get the feeling everybody in this fucking town is trying to dictate what I do. I’m not an omega, I don’t need anybody to tell me what to do or where to go. I’m a med student and I want to finish my studies. Four days a go I was my own free man. Three days ago I was raped and the damn lycans only see fit to mourn the fact that I didn’t turn. Two days ago a beta died giving birth to her twins and suddenly I have a baby to take care of. Finally, yesterday the Alphas call a town meeting - without me - to talk about my future, just because I don’t have everything planed out. True, it would be easier for everybody - except me - if I had turned. I’m sorry Chad but I’d rather be dead than turned into an omega. Gen and the twins would be dead too, there was no one around except me to save them. Have you thought of this?”

“I have.” Jensen said behind me.

I hadn’t heard Jensen and Jeff entering the break room. Jeff had the sleeping Shelly in his arms, he looked worried. 

“Where have you been?” I asked Jeff, “I would like to return to the tests as soon as possible.”

“Jensen invited me to stay at his home. We brought you breakfast.” Jeff told me.

“You slept at Jensen’s place?”

“I better go now.” Chad said giving Tristan back to me and hurrying out the door. 

“The break room isn’t really comfortable and the only motel in Twin Lake is a rat hole.” Jeff defended his decision.

I felt a little betrayed; Jeff was suppose to be my friend, not Jensen’s.

“Is there anything either of you would like to tell me? Maybe about the town meeting and why Chad is under the impression you were going to claim me?” Turning to Jensen I continued “And why call for a town meeting anyhow? I told you, I want to leave Twin Lake, but not right now! There are things I have… Things we have to find out what happened before I run into the CDC. So right now I’m not going anywhere!” 

“Wow and there I was under the impression you were a quiet one.” Jensen said but it wasn’t a sarcastic remark, it was more like he’d discovered something interesting about a new friend.

“You should eat then you’ll feel better, let me take Tristan to change his diapers and you have some breakfast. I’ll make coffee and reheat your hash browns.” 

They had brought me not only hash browns, there were eggs, bacon, some fruit, and fresh hot coffee, my favourite breakfast! Apparently it was a good idea to keep me feeded.

It felt nice and I could feel myself relax for the first time since I stepped out of my car three days ago. It almost felt domestic and cosy and Jeff was right I did feel better after I’d eaten. 

 

“Jared, some of the tests are complete,” Jeff called from the lab. “I have the results.” 

I hurried to the lab, Shelly in my arms, only to find Jensen there. I couldn’t help wondering if he’d stayed with Jeff the whole time. 

“What do we have?” I asked and the next four hours we busied ourselves evaluating my results and comparing them to the ones taken more than three years ago.

“You have an unusual combination on the 5th and 12th chromosomes,” Jeff pointed out as we sat around the table, studying the print outs.

“Aren’t they the ones most affected by the turning? I asked him.

“That’s right,” he smiled as he accepted a cup of coffee from Jensen, who had stuck around while we did our analysis.  
“It was remarked on when you had your first genetic tests but they didn’t investigate further, just pointed it out as an anomaly.” He shuffled through a pile of printouts as I accepted my own coffee, clearly searching for something.  
“Found it!” Jeff exclaimed, studying whatever he’d been looking for closely. I watched as his eyes widened and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. “My God! There are changes to your RNA. The Riboswitches are almost unrecognisable and the mRNA is… It’s not human Jared.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. The horror in my voice had to be obvious to Jeff and Jensen.

Jeff handed me the results. He wasn’t lying. Despite humans and lycans having the same DNA our RNA was quite different. The mRNA, was responsible for the turning and changing between human and wolf form, visible but dormant in humans, unlike the Riboswitches, which were responsible for turning a human into an omega. 

“This is impossible. We must have somehow contaminated the samples.” It was all I could think of.  
.  
“I don’t understand, what does this mean?” Jensen asked. 

“It looks like … What it’s telling us isn’t possible…” Jeff stated, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“What can’t be possible?” Jensen asked impatiently.

“The mRNA is activated and the Riboswitch, it’s alpha.”

“And that means?” Jensen asked, still clearly not getting it.

I took a breath before answering: “By the looks of it I’m a lycan and an alpha.” 

 

For a long time no one said a word, each of us lost in our own thoughts. The implications were overwhelming. Humans turned into omegas, not alphas, but right in front of us was the was evidence that clearly seemed to refute that. According to the test results I had turned into an alpha. 

“They’ll kill me.” 

“What? No! Nobody is going to kill you for being an alpha.” Jensen interjected.

“Not for being an alpha, but for being a human turned into an alpha, there’s a big damn difference Jensen! Have you ever been to a human town or in a human quarter in a bigger city? It’s not…” How could I explain it in a way he could understand. “When you were younger did you have dreams, ambitions for your future?” He nodded. “Imagine having a life where you can’t plan anything, when you’re afraid of what the future might hold because there’s always the threat of being turned hanging over you. It’s so hard to live that way. Making plans for your life is senseless because they can be ripped away from you in an instant. The only chance to stay human is to become too important to be turned, to have a profession where you’re hopefully invaluable. One of the reasons I want to become a doctor is because there are treatments only a human can perform. Lycans hold all the positions of power and they don’t intend to share with humans. How many lycans do you know who turned a human so both alpha and beta can pursue their career?

“My father was turned by a beta eighteen years older than him with seven kids. I got kicked out of my fathers’ house by a beta who wanted the house and the security it provided; because as an omega all your belongings go to the alpha or beta. As a human you barely stand a chance in this world. Life is comfortable for lycans. Now I’ve come along and instead of turning into an obedient omega I’m an alpha, the prime example of lycan pride.”

Jensen looked at me with sad eyes. “I had no idea.”

“Well how could you, living in an all lycan town?”

“That’s not important right now.” Jeff interrupted us. “Jared is right; he will be viewed as a threat to our lycan society and they’ll want to figure out how this happened.”

“But he hasn’t changed, he still smells …”

“He smells good doesn’t he?” Jeff said smiling deep.  
“Do you think I can shift, become a wolf?” I asked. I was remembering my “dream” wolf maybe it had been my subconscious trying to tell me something.

“I don’t know for a newly turned omega it can take up to two months before the former human is able to shift, if it happens at all.” Jeff said.

“Jeff do you think it matters that the Alphas view him as pack?” Jensen asked.

“No I don’t think the CDC will care about that. I have a friend I could contact. If we could get word out that evolution is catching up with the claiming praxis, you know “life finds a way” and all that; than even the CDC wouldn’t be able to interfere.”

“And who is your ominous friend?” Jensen asked.

“Dr. Misha Collins, you may know of him.”

“You know Dr. Collins?” Jensen and I asked at the same time. 

Dr. Misha Collins was an institution. His nation wide talk show was both, famous and infamous for the scientific theories and discoveries discussed there. Jeff had a good point, if we could contact him and offer him proof, then I might have a chance to survive this and not end up as a medical sensation who would be studied and no doubt eventually dissected in some CDC lab.

“I have to talk to the Alphas they need to know what you discovered.” Jensen said getting up from his chair.

“I’ll try to get a hold of Misha.” Jeff said.

“Well that leaves me and the babbies; a bath, a bottle and maybe some sleep.” It wasn’t the worst idea I’d ever had.

After a bath and their bottles I put Tris in his bed and Shelly in a little box with a soft cushion. Jensen hadn’t returned and I could hear Jeff talking on the phone in the next room. 

I finally had some time to think and what surprised me was that I wasn’t surprised, I wasn’t in shock, instead this was something I could live with. I couldn’t resent becoming a lycan, what I resented was becoming omega; not being able to decide for myself, a slave in all but name, a sex toy and a baby factory. I had a feeling that there was still an important part missing, another shoe still left to drop.

The feeling that the walls were closing in on me hit me suddenly and I needed to get out of these four walls. I wrote a little note for Jeff and went outside. I jogged down the street and ignored the questions some of the pack members shoot my way. I made my way into the surrounding forest and kept on running till I couldn’t see or hear the town. 

I was standing in the middle of a beautiful clearing trying to catch my breath. After a while my pulse and breathing slowed down I felt suddenly restricted and stripped off my shirt. I reached inside myself and began a meditation technique I’d used before to centre myself.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the kata.  
Step, turn, flow. Visualize. See the enemy. Step, block, kick. Balance on one leg. Concentrate. And again from the start.  
I learned them what felt like a lifetime ago when I had the sudden feeling that I was no longer alone, that someone was watching me. It was Jensen! I was sure. As I slowly opened my eyes, sure enough, there was Jensen at the tree line, watching me. Taking a deep breath I finished my kata. I was sweaty but I didn’t care, I felt really good. I was calm and ready to face the world again. 

“Wow that looked ho… interesting.” Jensen said. 

Did his ears just turned pink?

“I talked to the Alphas,” he continued. “They had some questions I couldn’t answer, you need to meet with them, sooner rather than later.” He took a couple of steps forward. “How do you feel Jared?” He asked curiously.

“Okay I guess. It’s a lot to take in.” 

“I would think so, but that’s not what I meant. Watching you just then I… are you feeling your wolf?” 

I was about to say no but then I wondered: “How would my wolf feel?”  
“Well lycans don’t worry so much, I think. Things like depression or hysteria are human concepts, we’re not immune to those feelings but we don’t really feel them the way humans do. The feeling of freedom of the forest around us is like coming home, running in our wolf form under the full moon through the forest is indescribable.” 

I nodded remembering my dreams but out loud I said, “I haven’t shift forms. The break room just felt suffocating.”

“So you went into the forest got at least half naked and started shadow fighting or something. Looks a little like wolf behaviour to me.” Jensen sounded really pleased and I didn’t understand why. I understood “half naked” though and hurried to put my shirt back on.

 

Two weeks later I had found a routine.

I had moved into the little apartment above the med center with Tristan and Shelly. Jeff was still staying with Jensen. I didn’t know what to think about their relationship, to be honest I wasn’t really sure if they had one. Neither of them had spoken about it to me. I wasn’t sure about my own relationship with Jeff. It had changed, felt more than simply a teacher and student relationship, more than just friends. I wasn’t sure why I felt that way, not when he was staying with Jensen. 

I was secure in myself again, secure enough to admit that I wasn’t exactly blind to Jensen’s charms. He was very good looking, with his green eyes and his strong features. He was male model material. Because of the twins we couldn’t help interacting with each other. It was close to impossible to hold onto hate and resentment when you were discussing wolf baby poo. Apart from the first time I had asked him to shift I hadn’t seen him in wolf form again. In a strange way, that I didn’t care to analyse I found I missed the wolf.

 

Most mornings Jeff and Jensen brought breakfast and we three would eat together. A week after his arrival in Twin Lake Jeff had accepted the offer from the Alphas to become Twin Lakes doctor. He had told me that he was happy to try something new and that Twin Lake made a nice change after the strains and stresses of LA. I suspected a certain lycan with green eyes also had a lot to do with his decision. 

Apart from taking care of the twins I helped Jeff in the clinic. The witch hunt away from Twin Lake was still going strong. I watched the news in amazement as, every couple of days, there was yet another report of me being seen somewhere or other. As far as I could tell they still didn’t know my name, at least it was never mentioned. 

Jeff had finally reached Dr. Collins but he was travelling in Burma and wouldn’t return for another two weeks. So I had to stay low and hope that no one would decide to tell the CDC where to find me. 

Another routine I had taken up was going to my clearing every afternoon doing my katas. Jensen would always show up, sooner or later and together we would walk back. 

I finished today’s katas and saw Jensen walking towards me holding out a bottle of water. 

“It’s hot today; I thought you might be thirsty.” 

“Thank you.” I accepted it gratefully, taking a long drink. “Can I ask you something?” There was something I’d been wondering for a while.

“Sure.”

“Where’s Chris?” I asked, watching Jensen closely.

“Why would you want to know that?”

“Just curious. I see Chad and Steve almost every day but Chris… I haven’t seen him since Tris and Shelly were born and accepted by the pack.”

“He’s serving his penance for attacking you.”

“And what’s his penance?” I asked, almost dreading the answer.  
“He’s shunned, isolated from the pack for two months. Only Chad and Steve are allowed to talk to him and only in their home. After the two months are up the council will review his case again.”

As social as these lycans clearly were, this sentence would be hard on Chris. Not that I felt sorry for him. To be honest I was surprised at the council, they’d given a penance for an offence that, by law wasn’t an offence at all. – I was impressed. 

To lighten the mood I turned our conversation to talk of the babies, that at least was safe ground.

“Did Jeff say something about the blood tests?” Jensen asked.

“Yes they were negative. We’ll another set in a few weeks, just to confirm they’re free from any kind of side effects. I talked to Jeff this morning and he told me to tell you, you should pursued her to drink from the bottle, in human form.”

“How am I supposed to pursued her to stay in human form?” 

“I don’t know, how about you stop feeding her when she shifts?” 

“That’s unfair. She’s still a baby, why is it important what form she’s in when she eats?” Jensen whined. 

“She can eat better food, and more, in human form. She’ll grow faster and stronger that way.”

Jensen and I had slowly walked back into Twin Lake, when suddenly Colin, a young alpha came running up to us. I liked Colin; he sometimes came by to watch the twins and always asked me a lot of questions about being human. Right now he looked worried and as soon as he reached us he turned around walking back in the direction he came from.  
“You need to come with me. The CDC just rolled into town. They’re interviewing the Alphas and the grape vine says they will lock down Twin Lake, put the whole town under quarantine.”  
“Shit.” Jensen said: “Where are they now?”

“At the clinic.”

“Fuck! Jared do you trust me?” Jensen asked.

Involuntary I took a step backwards. “Do I have another choice?” I said.

“This way,” Jensen said. “Colin I’m taking Jared to the honey… uhm to the Upper Lake cabin. We can stay there till the CDC leaves or Dr. Collins shows up. I’ll take a walkie-talkie, Jim knows the frequency I use. He can let us know when something happens. And Colin… “

“Yes?”

“Try to get out of town before everything is locked down.”

Colin nodded his understanding before turning around and running off.

“What about Tristan and Shelly?” I asked.

“They’re with Jeff. They’ll be fine.” He sighed. “We don’t have a lot of choice Jared, if we try to get to them they’ll catch us. Catch you.”

I didn’t like it but Jensen was right. Just when I thought I could catch a breath this had to happen. 

Still there was one thing I needed to know from Jensen“ Why are you all doing this? You, Jeff, Sheriff Beaver even Timothy?”  
“You’re pack.”  
I was pack?! Since when? Okay that was a something I should be glad about, but shouldn’t they ask me or have some kind of ritual? But I figured I should be just glad.  
Deep, deep down inside me was a little place that filled itself with a warm golden light by the thought to have some kind of family of home.

We reached a beautiful modest house on the outskirts of town and Jensen opened the door. 

“I’ll grab some clothes, first aid kit and toiletries you take as much food as you think we can carry and put it in this back pack,” Jensen ordered shoving a large backpack in my arms before running upstairs.

The kitchen wasn’t hard to find and I hurried to collect as much food as possible. Apples, eggs, bacon, sausages, dry beef, spaghettis, mac n´ cheese, there was no way we could restock our supplies, this was all we would have as long as the CDC were here or until Dr. Collins showed up. We were playing for time.

I just finished packing when Jensen came in, for a second he just looked at me working in his kitchen, his look unreadable.

“I’m ready if you are,” I declared, and Jensen nodded, leading us out of the back door into the forest. 

 

We were hiking up the mountain for over an hour before we reached a clearing that offered a nice view over Twin Lake. Even without the binoculars Jensen was using I could see several white vans parked between the diner and the med center. 

“Looks like Colin was right. They’ve closed down the highway leading to Twin Lake. Come on it´s at least three more hours to the cabin and I’d like to make it in day light.” Jensen grumbled. 

There was no trail or anything to follow and more than once I wondered if we were walking in circles, if Jensen really knew where he was leading us. The sun had touched the mountain when we finally reached a plateau; there was a little lake barely more than a pond, and a cosy looking two storey cabin. The surrounding woods were filled with large pines and maple. It was a beautiful peace of land and despite what happened today I felt myself relax. 

The cabin was a nice surprise. The ground floor held a large kitchen and living room and the upper floor held two bedrooms and a bathroom. 

“I put everything in the kitchen.” I told Jensen.

“Yeah, I put the clothes and stuff upstairs.” He replied.I made some spaghetti and meatballs and we were sat at the kitchen table to eat.

“How long do you think we’ll have to stay here?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. It could be weeks or just a few days. Dr. Collins is supposed to come as soon as he returns.”

“But what if the CDC still has Twin Lake on quarantine?”

“Jeff said that Misha had enough influence to make it through.”

“Misha?” I asked half laughing.

“Yes they’re on first name terms apparently. I thought you knew, I mean you’ve known Jeff for what, two years?”  
“More like three but, well it’s complicated – was complicated, he was my teacher I was his student …” 

“And now?” Jensen asked leaning forward.

“Not your business.” I said smiling to soften the answer.

I didn’t want to talk about feelings and things I’d yet to sort out for myself, not yet. I didn’t want to think about it either. My life had been turned upside down ever since I stepped into the diner in Twin Lake; calling Jeff for help had been a great idea but somehow our relationship had changed and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. 

“I’m going to bed.” I told Jensen getting up.  
Laid in bed it occurred to me that this could be a very long stay.

I must have been very tired from the hike up here because when I woke up the next morning the sun was high in the sky and shining into my room. Walking down the stairs I could hear Jensen talking on the radio. 

“Oh moon Jeff, the whole cabin smells like him. No other alpha should smell…” I couldn’t hear what Jensen said next or Jeff’s reply to it but then Jensen continued “I tried to talk to him last night but he went to bed. How did you deal with it the whole time? I mean, I know how you dealt for the last two weeks.”

“I miss you Jensen.” Jeff’s voice came back.

“I miss you too. How are Tris and Shelly?”

“The CDC have examined them again and again, they’re okay, doing fine. By now the CDC knows everything possible without Jared actually being here. They’ve examined Chris and Chad, but sure enough nothing turned up. I’d like to show them our results but I wanted Jared’s okay first.”

“You have it.” I called walking down the stairs. Jensen jumped turning around. It was the first time I’d managed to sneak up on a lycan. “Do you think the CDC will leave when they see the test results?” I asked, barley able to hide my smirk.

“Well I think they would like to confirm them, but if I were in your shoes, I would wait for Misha and his talk show. Not until this becomes public knowledge will the CDC back off and not try to bury it.” Jeff came back over the walkie-talkie.

“You make the CDC sound like the mafia or the CIA.” Jensen said.

“When it comes to the nation’s health, no organisation has more power and influence than the CDC. They only answer to the President. Someone’s coming – talk to you later.” Jeff ended the conversation fast. 

“I made break fast. Would you like some coffee and eggs?” Jensen asked.

“That sounds great thanks.”  
Jensen smiled at me and hurried into the kitchen.

“Thank you for the clothes by the way.” I called after him. “It was a stroke of luck you found something in my size.”  
There was a laud crash and then you could hear Jensen cursing. 

“Would you like to explore the surrounding woods? It’s a warm sunny day,” Jensen suggested, when we’d finished breakfast.

It seemed like a nice idea to pass the time.

“I’ve never been hiking or camping,” I told him while we were walking further up the mountain. “My family were always hard working, the few vacations we had as a family were spent at the beach.” I almost added that we avoided the woods and the countryside as the lycans preferred them but I thought better of it. “After my mother died my father concentrated on his little shop. We never went on a vacation again, he saved every penny he earned to send me to college, till he was claimed.”

“Being here in the forest might be a good chance to get a connection to your wolf.” Jensen said after a longer pause.

“Maybe, but I don’t know if that’s something I want.” I didn’t mean to say that out loud and Jensen looked quiet shocked.

“Your wolf is an important part of you.”

“I lived for 22 years without my wolf. I think I would have managed just fine without being changed into a lycan.” I answered hotly.

“Why do you hate us?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t hate you, not as an individual. The fact is that the majority of lycans look down on humans and I can’t be part of it. If I’m not some kind of freak, if humans can become alphas or betas, then maybe things will change, racism might become obsolete. Somehow I hope when I think about it, that I´m something new, like the remedy to all NCC omegas.”

 

“I do, but survival of the fittest is part of Lycan nature, passed down from our wolf ancestors. We’re lupus lycanus, Jared. It’s difficult to fight your own nature.”

I guess he had a point, even if I wasn’t particularly happy with it, but on the other hand maybe there wouldn’t be a choice for lycans.

 

The walks through the forest became part of our daily routine, there wasn’t a whole lot else we could do to pass the time. These walks seem to be a time for us to talk, to get things off our chests in a way that would have felt uncomfortable – too much, I guess – in the confines of the cabin. One week on from our arrival we were walking along a little lake toward the mountain. I’d been telling Jensen about the claiming of my father, about Mary - the omega girl from the hospital - and losing my scholarship. 

“And still after all that shit was thrown at you, you helped Gen. How are you even real?” Jensen asked, his voice full of admiration and the look in his eyes spoke of love and longing.

The look wasn’t the first one he’d sent me over the past week and more than once I’d caught him just staring at me and blushing brightly when he was caught in the act. I wasn’t use to receiving compliments and in an attempt to lighten the mood I asked “Are you courting me?”

Jensen’s eyes shot up, meeting mine and his face flushed with colour. With a sudden clarity I realised I was right, he was courting me and I had the feeling he wasn’t the only one.

“You are! You and Jeff.! What’s the plan Jensen? If you two strong alphas need a little docile omega for their pups then you’ve picked the wrong fucking human for that haven’t you? Get away from me!” I pushed Jensen’s hand away when he reached out to touch my arm, I turning away and taking off towards the nearby rocks.

I heard Jensen calling but I didn’t want to listen. 

All I could think of was Chris, all I could hear was his voice, his hands on my body. It hadn’t been that bad for a while but now it blinded me to everything else around me, until I stopped on the top of a cliff, staring at the yawning gap in front of me. I was shaking with a rage and something more intense than anything I had felt before. My skin itched as if thousands of ants were crawling beneath it. It was then I heard a low growl behind me. 

I turned around and looked up. There was a mountain lion standing on top of the rocks. It´s yellow eyes were on me and it’s ears were laid back as it growled again. As frozen with fear as I was I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it was, but then it pounced and life became a blur.

I felt beneath it’s weight, felt the beast’s claws ripping my shirt and skin apart, blood running down my chest as pain threatened to overwhelm me.

It opened its powerful jaws and I knew this was it, the end for me, when suddenly a large wolf just crashed into its side sending it tumbling off me. 

Jensen!

I hadn’t seen his wolf for a while; not since he had changed for Shelly. I didn’t remember him being so huge or so terrifying.

The mountain lion was back on its feet, attacking Jensen for disturbing its hunt. It jumped at him, trying to get on his back and bite his neck. They fought - a blur of claws and fur. The beast was bleeding but so was Jensen. With a last hit from its huge paw it sent Jensen crashing into the rocks. I thought it would finish him off but it turned and I could see it was badly hurt as it began to limp away.

I turned my attention to Jensen - there was blood. There was so much blood! Jensen was unconscious and still in wolf form but slowly, as he lost more and more blood, he changed back to his human form. I was at his side in an instant. Because of the change the little wounds were already closing but the large wound on his shoulder was bleeding copiously. The claws of the mountain lion had cut through skin and muscle and I could see the white of bone but, worse than that, every heart beat pumped more blood from his body.

I took off my shirt and pressed it into the wound.  
“Jensen, we need to get you back to the cabin. Do you hear me?” I asked him. He didn’t answer, he was still unconscious and that started to worry me.

I hoped that I would be able to carry Jensen. Carefully I lifted him up and carried him, bridal style, back to the cabin. I don’t know how I made it, he was heavy and my own wounds were agonizing. Kicking open the door I put Jensen carefully on the sofa. Thankfully the wound had almost stopped bleeding and Jensen was slowly regaining consciousness. Groaning he opened his eyes. I tried not to think about a groaning naked Jensen on the sofa as the conversation from before the attack ran through my head. The blood helped to remind me there were other things far more important right now. I searched through our supplies and found the first aid kit. 

“Hold still,” I told Jensen, when he tried to sit up.  
“Are we back in the cabin?” he asked, disorientated.  
“Yes. Lay back, let me help you.” I cleaned the wound carefully. “I’ll not stitch the wounds, bite and claw marks heal better without stitches. I’ll give you some antibiotics so the won’t get infected. You’ve lost a lot of blood, so you’ll probably be dizzy for a while. Just lay down and…” He grinned suddenly and it was the broadest smile I’d ever seen from him.

“What?” I asked.  
“Nothing, it’s just kind of ho… I like to see you go all alpha over me.”  
“I’m not all alpha,” I protested “I’ll get you some clothes.“ I all but run out of the room.

 

Due to the blood loss Jensen remained dizzy and unsure on his feet. Which lead to Jensen relying on me for moving around. Having Jensen pressed up against me felt … It made me feel … No – not going there.

“Did Jeff say anything about going back to Twin Lake?” I asked two days later, sitting with Jensen outside on the porch chairs. 

Jeff and Jensen had been talking on the walkie-talkie every day but I always left the room to give Jensen some privacy. The courting hadn’t come up again and I hoped to keep it that way.

“I haven’t spoken to Jeff today, but he told me yesterday that Dr. Collins will be coming next week. He’s already making arrangements to film some kind of live interview with you, the CDC and Jeff.”

“So we’re still stuck up here.” I said, sounding more upset then I really felt.

“Well I don’t mind staying up here with you; even if I had to wrestle with a mountain lion to get you to touch me. Do humans never just touch or pat each other?”

“Within your family and friends sure, it was common for my human friends to give a hug as a greeting.” I explained. 

“Well lycans need more contact. We fight more and harder but that doesn’t mean we don’t enjoy a hug or a pat on the shoulder, we’re pack animals, we like close contact.” Jensen pointed out.

“You know, I always thought humans and lycans were the same, well except for the turning into a wolf part, but as it turns out there are a lot of differences between us.” 

 

“Well you’re the first human turned alpha. A newly turned omega has its alpha or beta to help guide them through the change. You … you’re still very much in the human mind set. Your body is changing, we know that for certain, you wouldn’t have been able to carry me back here if you were still fully human. The change might not be as radical as becoming an omega but you’re changing never the less. Another thing I noticed was when you beat me up. I submitted and, I might be wrong but I have the feeling that since then you and I get along better.”

“I always thought that was because I had a guilty conscience about hitting you.”

“It might be bad behaviour for humans but it’s fully acceptable between alphas.”

I nodded, not that I was agreeing that it was okay to beat someone but accepting that the lycans had maybe a different understanding. “What about between a beta and an alpha or an omega and alpha?” I asked, not only because I liked arguing with Jensen but I also really wanted to know. 

Jensen smiled like he was also enjoying our discussion. “Alphas and betas are equals. Even in human form the beta might not be as strong as the alpha, many betas, in wolf form, are as strong as an alpha; that means equal rights. Humans and omegas are different; lycans can use the Voice on them. So even if the omega were stronger the lycan could just tell them to stop and would win.”

“And an alpha or beta submit just because … because it’s right?”

Jensen felt silent, deep in thought, after a while he asked: “Is that what the humans or omegas want us to do?”

“On an individual basis yes. I think I deserve at least an apology from Chris, apart from his punishment. There is so much daily based racism - and don’t believe for a moment that every human wants to be claimed. Some sure do, but most claimings aren NCC´s. They get ripped away from their lives, their family courtesy of a lycan whim. They’re turned into … omega. They change; body, mind and soul, lose their former family, and humans are expected to be accept that, even welcome it! If you believe that’s true then think again. How would you like it if the boot were on the other foot?” 

Jensen stared at me and swallowed: “I’m sorry. I know what I did is so far beyond an apology, but please, know under the same circumstances I would fight Chris. He had no right to do this to you. I’m sorry.”

I swallowed tears were stinging at my eyes and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Suddenly I was crying and Jensen was there stroking my hair and I could feel Jensen’s tears seeping thru my t-shirt. 

“What a mess.” I laughed through the tears. 

Jensen was right in my space. I could feel his body heat and smell his scent. He smelled to me like a night in the woods - clear, fresh and wild. 

“Let me make it right.” Jensen breathed against my lips, then he pressed his lips to mine. His tongue traced my lower lip asking for entrance, and as I opened my mouth Jensen’s tongue slipped in, carefully exploring. It was a slow carefully kiss and Jensen pulled back before I could do the same. He smiled at me tenderly, his fingers were tracing my jaw line.

“Yes, definitely worth fighting a mountain lion.” He whispered with a deep smile.

Jensen had kissed me, but wasn’t he dating Jeff? I drew further back looking alarmed at Jensen. “I thought you and Jeff were together. I don’t get it. You both are courting me but you’re together.” I said, caught between wanting to kiss Jensen again and slap him and Jeff over the head. I found the whole thing pretty confusing. 

“Oh yes, humans and their monogamy thing. Yes, we are both courting you as a third alpha. We’re courting together and I can’t wait to tell Jeff about the progress I made today.”

“I don’t know.” I whispered.

“What?”

“I don’t know if I can be together with both of you. I mean I really don’t mind the gay thing, I had a boyfriend once in college, but polygamy is not common among humans. I wasn’t raised that way and it’s definitely not the kind of relationship I imagine for my future and you guys don’t do casual.”

“No we don’t do casual. In fact fifty years back a kiss like that would have counted as a mating promise. – Relax I’m kidding.” He laughed when he saw my shocked expression. 

We were quiet for a while “So you and Jeff, how did that happened? When you met I was afraid you would start to fight each other.” 

“Oh pup, you don’t get it. That was over you and then – well we talked a little bit and found that we find each other attractive too. And the rest is, as they say, history.”

“Jensen, Jared are you there?” the ever present walkie-talkie said in Jeff voice. Jensen reached out but I was faster. 

“Yes Jeff we hear you.” I answered.

“Jared good news Misha, I mean Dr. Collins, arrived today. He wants to do a special on the whole “humans turning alpha or beta thing.”

“Humans? Alpha or beta? Jeff is there something you’re not telling me?” I asked.

“It’s too long and complicated over the radio. Get down here and we’ll talk.”

“Jensen is still a little dizzy; I would say we pack tonight and come down tomorrow morning.”

“Erm Jared, I’m fine. I played a little bit sicker than I actually felt. This sounds urgent we pack now and go down.” Jensen admitted with shame red ears. 

I didn’t knew if I should be mad at Jensen for playing sick or if I should laugh it off, I shook my head trying to hide my smile - obviously I wasn’t mad.

 

We had everything packed up fast and were on our way back within two hours. We reached Twin Lake past sunset, the last two miles had been difficult but thanks to my new lycan eye sight I had been able to follow Jensen, who knew his way by heart.

“You better wait in my house. I’ll go and check if everything is okay.” Jensen told me while he let me in. 

Fifteen minutes later I heard Jensen open the front door again and then there was Jeff with Tris in his arms, Jensen with Shelly and a man I never met but knew from his television show - Dr. Misha Collins.

I hadn’t realised how much I had missed Tris. He had changed so much it was unbelievable. And then there was Jeff. He was suddenly in my space, took my head in his hands and plated a tender kiss on my lips. 

I gasped out in surprise and his tongue pushed between my lips.

As fast as it started it ended and Jeff took a step back: “I’m glad your back.” Jeff smiled at me. “This is Dr. Misha Collins, Misha this is Jared.” 

“It’s an honour to meet you Sir.” I said shaking the offered hand and I wondered as Misha sniffed in my direction if Jeff’s kiss had been more marking his territory.

“Please call me Misha. We have a lot to talk about.”

 

The four of us and the two babies had moved into Jensen’s living room while Jeff and Misha filled us in.

“Two days ago in LA there was a non-consensual claiming (NCC) and the woman didn’t turned into an omega either. Instead she’s pressing charges against her attackers.” Misha told us.

“Jared, do you know a human student by the name Alona Tal?” Jeff asked me.

“Yes she was among the other med students who worked with me in the omega ward. Is she the one who… “

“Yes Alona was attacked and like you she couldn’t avoid being violated, but she didn’t turned omega either.”

“She also had a ring.” I said looking at my hand and missing seeing my ring there.

“Jared how many hours did you spent in the omega ward?” Dr. Collins – Misha – asked me.

“I have no idea, a lot, the human volunteers were the ones who worked there, lycans avoided the omega ward as a rule.”

“Just guess.”

“Seventy percent of my time in the hospital?” I asked unsure and looking to Jeff for confirmation.

“You were always good with omegas, that sounds about right.”

“How many C/A cases did you treat during your time?” Misha asked like he was following a trail only known to him.

“Three hundred and forty-seven.” I said right away. Jeff and Jensen looked at me, clearly surprised and shocked. Jeff had obviously never realised how many patients there were. For most lycans the unfortunates we’d cared for were considered little more than walking dead, poor casualties you couldn’t do much about it and who weren’t worth their time. I had always tried to find out the omegas names, so we could at least inform their human family; something no lycan had ever thought of. In four cases the alpha had showed up, claiming their omega and declaring the omega had run away after the claiming. Everybody knew it was bull shit but by then the four omegas were just happy they would live.

“Jeff showed me your test results. Do you know how the CDC works on epidemics?” Misha asked. “They work back to patient zero and analyse what happened to them. It’s believed that patient zero has the cure for the epidemic in it’s genetic code. So you know what the CDC wants from you.” Misha asked nodding to me. “They think it’s an epidemic but we know it genetic.” 

“But how was Alona affected?” I wondered out loud.

“Pheromones.” Misha said.

“What?” Jeff and I asked together.

“Okay let’s start at the beginning: Jared has an uncommon combination on the 5th and 12th chromosome. Those caused a change in his RNA. Humans with this special RNA like Jared are a one in the million, basically they become able to choose if they want to be claimed, to become alpha or omega respectively beta or omega. It’s rare and almost undocumented, but it has happened before. This only happened to you Jared because you went to LA and started working on the omega ward.

I discovered that, held together in a large number over a long time, C/A omegas are able to emit pheromones that warn other humans to stay away. This is where our special boy Jared comes in, he had this seldom seen mutation and came in contact with the pheromones emitted by the dying omegas and now a whole new mutation has happened. New and remarkable, as this condition can be transferred between human/human and human/lycan/human. Jared manages to combine these two separate abilities and spread them among humans and lycans alike.”

“How do you know?” Jeff asked following Misha’s explanation with fascination.

“I have heard reports from New York, Chicago and London that a number of humans resisted the change and haven’t turned into omegas. This isn’t official yet, since theses cities don’t admit to having NCC omegas at all. You couldn’t have had personal contact with all of them so you must have passed it along through others.”

“So you are saying I’m patient zero in a nation wide epidemic that makes NCC impossible?” I asked in wonder it doesn’t happen everyday that you change the fundamental make up of society. 

“No, I’m saying you’re patient zero to a world wide epidemic that makes NCC and C/A impossible. You have had this condition for a while, but it never showed till Chris tried to claim you against your will.”

I don’t want to surrender.  
I will not submit.  
My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m twenty one and I want to be a doctor.  
I’m nobody’s bitch, I’m not an omega.

“It wasn’t easy. I had to fight to stay human, or whatever I am now. To not be turned into an omega” I remembered the fight against the part that wanted to be claimed.

 

“Can you prove all these theories?” Jensen asked eying me warily.

“Most of them yes, but since I only make a talk show, I can work with a good theory.” Misha answered with a broad smile.

“So this is it? It’s over just like that?” I asked.

It wasn’t just like that. The next day we recorded my interview. I gave it sitting in Jensen’s back yard holding Tristan. The setting was chosen on purpose, we tried to make me as sympathetic as possible and sitting in a back yard holding a lycan baby was the best we could think of.

There was the CDC and Dr. Mitch Pileggi, who did all kinds of tests on me for the next two weeks, but he was polite and did all tests in Twin Lake, sending them in for results. I suspected Misha and the Alphas had pulled some strings to let me stay in Twin Lake. Not that the tests came up with anything new, we had been right all along.

The only news that came up, were NCC that didn’t turn omega all over the world. 

A week after we had returned Misha’s talk show was aired. I watched it with Jensen and Jeff in Jensen’s house. They thought I would move in with them now that things would change after we had kissed, but stubbornly I stayed at the med center. Misha had left after the interview and I hadn’t been able to talk to him since, which made me unaccountably nervous.

He made it my story. He had went back to my hometown and talked to former neighbours, teachers and friends. Even my father had a short appearance but it was clear he wasn’t really interested in me anymore. In LA he had talked to Matt and some former patients, and off course he had interviewed Jeff. Then came the part where Chris raped me. I walked away when the very short sequence was shown; basically it made clear I didn’t want to be claimed. 

Since Chris was still ostracize he wasn’t available for an interview, and it seemed that only Chad was actually defending Chris. 

Then Misha showed how the pheromone virus had spread world wide thanks to a couple of exchange students and a sick steward from Lycan Airline I had helped back in the LA clinic.

The “condition” of some humans became evolution. 

It was watching evolution work and I was the start.

It seemed to be the hardest part was that the lycans always thought we were happy to be claimed by them, never realising that only a small percentage of humans wanted to end up as an omega. If you live happy in the belief that every human wants to be claimed and then have to learn that isn’t true; well it’s an ugly peace of truth you have to swallow.

 

 

 

Twin Lake was overrun over by the press - national and international - all wanting a piece of the story of the human that didn’t turn. Oddly enough they were more than polite, baring their throats whilst asking for an interview. They had made the depravity of irresponsible lycans the villain in this story. After a couple of days had passed I asked Jeff and Jensen during breakfast: “Why are they still here? What are they waiting for?” 

Jeff and Jensen exchanged a look; this was clearly something they had already talked about.  
“They’re waiting for your first shift. Everybody wants to see your wolf and since you’re tall in human form and were able to refuse a claiming call they are all curious about the alpha wolf you will become.”

My first shift.

It wasn’t like I hadn’t thought about it. Hell, I had dreamed about it almost every night since this whole thing started. Those dreams had been good dreams. But this was something personal, not something for the world to watch. I wouldn’t shift as long as this circus was outside. 

“I … I don’t want them to watch.” I admitted.  
“We thought about it and we could go back to the hon… to the cabin.” Jensen said.  
“You and me?” I asked.  
“You, me, Jeff, Tristan and Shelly.” Jensen replied

Oh, that was their game. Jeff and Jensen were trying to find a way to be alone with me, to woo me a little more. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about this threesome thing. I had grown up in a traditional human family; father, mother and child, that was what I had always expected for myself. And I still wasn’t sure if I wanted Jensen or Jeff. Thinking about making love, having sex only brought back memories of Chris. But thinking about the cabin made me want to go back there. I missed our walks in the forest and the smell of the trees by night.  
“And we take Tristan and Shelly up there?” I asked

“I expect Tristan to shift for the first time during full moon next week and most lycans stay in wolf form for a couple of months. This is why Shelly won’t change,” Jeff answered.  
“When do we leave?” I asked smiling.  
We weren’t in a hurry so we packed after breakfast and were on our way shortly after noon. Walking with an eight week old baby and an eight week old pup took us a little longer. I had Tristan in a carrier on my chest, while Jensen let Shelly run for a little while until she became tired, then he picked her up and carried her.

It was nearly sunset when we reached the cabin. I had wondered about the bedroom situation, but for Jensen and Jeff the solution was obvious. While the two of them would share Jensen’s room, the babies would stay in the living room where everybody could tend to their needs. That left me a room all to myself.

After we had put the twins in their beds, Jensen and Jeff retreated to their room and closed the door. No, I wasn’t jealous. What should I be jealous about? After what Chris had done to me, my libido had plummeted to zero. Having Jensen and Jeff kiss me had been the first physical contact, apart from a hand shake. 

Lying on my bed I tried to concentrate on the book I’d been reading: “Modern Lycan Society” by Lenard Klein., but the muffled moans were quiet distracting. I wondered if Mr. Klein had written something about lycan courtship. A particularly loud moan from Jensen had me out of the bed and locating my MP3 player so I wouldn’t have to listen to their love making. 

I climbed back in to bed and went back to my reading.  
Since I’m talking about mating omegas are no subjects in this chapter. For claimings please see chapter five ´omega issues’´.  
‘A mating is the joining of proud, independent equals. A lycan mating is made out of passion and respect.  
The combinations of the mating are many; but in the western hemisphere most mate ship vary between 2-4 in any alpha beta combination. The most common are alpha/beta/alpha, beta/beta/alpha or alpha/beta. And then there is the legendary trio; a mate ship which includes three alphas. This is known to be the most powerful combination, although the most rare. As a pure alpha mateship the trio doesn’t have any offspring and this lead to the far more common alpha/alpha and a claimed omega.  
Throughout the history of our race we see that Trios changed the course of history more than once…’

Klein went on and on about how the Trio of Cesar, Brutus and Marc Antony had laid the foundation of the Roman Empire or how Hewlett, Packard and Jobs had led our society into the computer age. But I was looking for another subject: Courting. 

‘While the courting of two alphas involves what is called dating and flirting it is the third party that makes it special. The honour and the strength of third alpha must be considered and the physical development of the Trio is very slow and equal.’

I had no idea what the man was talking about, and frankly I had enough of Mr. Klein. I closed the book and without taking the ear buds out I turned on my side and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up when I heard Tristan crying for his bottle. I hurried downstairs as fast as possible so he wouldn’t wake up the whole cabin. I took him out of his crib and he was instantly quiet. Clever little guy knew he would get his bottle as soon as possible. I fixed two bottles and sat on the couch feeding Tristan. It was still dark outside and very early. A faint glow behind the high mountains showed it was still some time till sunrise. Tristan finished his bottle and after I changed his diaper I put him back to bed. Then I feed Shelly. The little wolf was almost biting her bottle as hungry as she was. After I put her although back in her “bed”, I was too much awake to go back to bed. It was almost 6 a.m. and I decided to set up the breakfast table. 

It was almost 8 a.m. when Jeff and Jensen came down.  
“Good morning Jared!” Jeff laughed “Have you been up long?”  
“Tris cried and then I was too awake to go back to bed.”  
“And then you decided to make breakfast….?” Jensen asked looking around.  
“Yes.” Was I missing something? I hadn’t only made breakfast, I had also put our stuff away and cleaned up a little bit.  
Jeff and Jensen looked at each other again, I had the feeling there was more said than I caught. 

After the breakfast we resumed the routine Jensen and I had developed during our last stay here. We all went for a hike and showed Jeff where Jensen had fought with the mountain lion. It was early afternoon when we returned to the cabin. It was hot under the big trees and the air didn’t move. I was sweating and my skin felt too tight. I decided to do some katas, they always helped me to centre myself.  
I took my shirt off and started with the first movements, Jensen and Jeff were watching me from the cabin.  
All became clearer, the colours brighter, and the noises louder. I could hear a mouse close by and sensed Jeff and Jensen approaching me. 

“Jared do you hear me? Can you understand me?”  
What were they talking about? Off course I could understand them why not? I looked at them and Jensen and Jeff looked at me wonder and worry in their eyes.  
“Jeff, Jensen what’s wrong?” But even as I asked the question I felt something was… odd. I knew I had asked the question but not with my voice. I looked down and there was hair. No, not hair fur! I had changed in broad day light! No wonder Jeff and Jensen were shocked.  
While grown up alphas and betas could change their form by will, omegas had at least for a couple of years relied on the full moon; pretty much like young lycans had to. For me to change in the middle of the day and without hurting was -again - unheard of.  
But how had I done it?  
Jeff and Jensen had always told me to “listen to my inner wolf” but there wasn’t an inner wolf to listen to. I had just changed!  
I looked back and there on the ground were my torn sweat pants. Great, if I changed back now I would be naked in front of the two hottest men I’d ever met!  
“You don’t do anything by the book, do ya?” Jensen said.  
“Did you see how effortlessly he changed?” Jeff asked.  
“Yes it seemed almost unconscious.” Jensen agreed and I agreed too.  
“He doesn’t seem feral.” Jeff said again.  
Why should I be feral?  
“Jared do you understand me?” Jeff asked me.  
I wanted to answer but decided to just nod my head.  
“Can you change back?” Jensen asked  
Hm, yes probably but not in front of you guys.  
Jeff took a careful step closer to me, his hand stretched out. Slowly and carefully he patted my head.  
“Moon! You’re a big one and beautiful too!” he whispered close to my right ear.  
“Jared, this is the first time your wolf’s shown itself, I have no idea why the change came over you here and now but I think we should celebrate, let’s have some wolf fun.”  
Jensen had started to strip and after a shocked second Jeff followed his lead.

They were both naked before me – and the thought of the two of them together gave me a jolt of desire I hadn’t felt in a long time. I hadn’t much time to appreciate the sight because first Jensen and then Jeff turned. I had seen Jensen’s sandy wolf before but never Jeff. His wolf turned out to be a beautiful black and grey wolf. I looked over my shoulder to see my colour and it appeared to be like my hair colour - brown. I had to look down on Jeff and Jensen, both of them slightly smaller than me.

Jensen approached me carefully, his head bowed to the ground.  
“Jared can you hear me? Don’t be afraid. I won’t harm you. Everything will be all right.”  
I heard him in my head.  
“Yes I can understand you perfectly. Please stop talking to me like I´m a baby.”  
“Jared! You can… you are…”  
I heard Jeff’s voice.  
“Jeff I don’t have the slightest idea what the fuss is about.”  
“A newly turned omega doesn’t talk; it sends emotions or pictures but never ever talks. It takes years to…”  
“Oh Jeff shut up! Let’s have some fun while the twins are still sleeping.” Jensen called jumping playfully at Jeff. Jeff turned around and tackled me to the ground. I squeezed myself from under Jeff jumping at Jensen. 

We played for a while in the sun lit clearing in front of the cabin, where I had started with my katas, until we heard Tris starting to whine. Jeff and Jensen changed in a heart beat and went in to check on the twins. That left me alone outside. 

This all had a dream like feeling to it. Maybe because I had dreamed so often about being in wolf form that now after I finally changed it still felt unreal.  
The afternoon as a wolf had been fun, the type of careless fun I hadn’t felt in years. I wasn’t ready to face my obligations again so I turned away from the cabin and made my way to the large trees surrounding the cabin. The smell of the forest, the sound of the wind, the sunlight dancing on the ground, I felt alive!

I wandered back to the cabin some time after sunset. Still in wolf form I entered the cabin. Tris and Shelly were fed and changed and sleeping again.  
On my way upstairs I passed the big mirror and stopped. This was the first time I had seen myself. I was big, I mean really big, like in human form I was taller than the average and that had transferred into wolf form. I was big and scary looking, my eyes still had all colours between blue, green and hazel and were tilted. I tried to smile but that made it only worse when I bared my teeth. 

As I slipped pass Jensen and Jeff’s room I heard the distinctive noise of bodies moving on a bed. Without really wanting to, I stopped by the door that was left half open and looked into their room.

Jensen and Jeff were both lying on their sides. Jensen had his lips wrapped around Jeff’s member and Jeff returned the favour enthusiastically. As I watched Jeff fingers travelled down Jensen’s spine grapping his butt and pulling Jensen on top of him. His fingers reached between Jensen’s cheeks massaging his butt and just so casually circling his hole. Moaning Jensen pushed back impaling himself on Jeff’s finger. It was easy to see that Jensen was torn between pushing his cock in Jeff’s waiting mouth or pushing back on his fingers. Jensen made his decision and sat astride Jeff’s thighs.  
Their cocks rubbed together as Jensen moved on top of Jeff. Jeff’s hands returned to Jensen’s ass spreading his cheeks and then slowly pushing a finger in.  
“You are thinking about him. Aren’t you?” Jeff whispered in Jensen ear.  
“Have you seen his wolf?! Yes I’m thinking about him. I wish he were here with us, and his cock was inside me while I fucked you.”  
Jeff swallowed hard. Jensen increased his speed rubbing faster and faster against Jeff.  
“I would like to have you both in me.” Jeff confessed pushing up against Jensen. Their cocks were leaving pearly patterns on their bellies.  
“Oh Jeff… Jeff… I’m coming … I’m …” Jensen moved franticly. Altering between pushing back on Jeff’s fingers and grinding, rubbing his member against Jeff’s.  
With a loud moan Jensen came between them shooting his seed on Jeff’s belly. Jeff followed close behind painting Jensen’s belly and chest.  
I stepped quietly away from the door.

“Jared, please come in.” Jensen whispered still a little breathless.  
Still in wolf form I stepped into the room. 

In a moment of clarity I realised I wasn’t willing to give up the advantage of my strong wolf form. I knew and saw their lust and desire for me and returned it - probably, mostly, completely. What they didn’t have was my trust.  
The room reeked of sex and two strong alphas.  
“You heard us talking?” he whispered again. “Did you like what you heard?”  
I nodded.  
“Did you like what you saw?” Jeff asked his voice deep and also a little breathless.  
I nodded again.  
“Do you want to shift?” Jensen again.  
I shook my head – no.  
I took a step closer and Jeff got off the bed startling me. “Easy Jared, I just get some clenex for Jensen and me.”  
“Jared, come here.” Jensen said pulling me, still in wolf form, onto the bed.

Jeff came back halting for a moment. “Moon! Boys, do you know what a picture you two make?” before he joined us on the bed.  
The three of us cuddled together on the bed, Jensen on my left Jeff on my right. Jensen was scratching me behind my ears and Jeff was stroking the fur on my back. It didn’t take long for us to fall asleep.

 

I woke up early next morning still between Jensen and Jeff but now butt naked in human form. As fast and as quietly as I could, I entangled myself from Jeff’s hold and left their bedroom. I didn’t know what to think about last night.  
Jeff and Jensen had been hot together but how did I fit in? The question, if I wanted to fit in, had been answered last night.  
I took a long hot shower and managed to get dressed again when I heard Tris “calling” for his breakfast. While I was preparing the bottles Jensen and Jeff entered the kitchen.  
“You were gone when we woke up.”  
“Yeah I couldn’t sleep anymore.”  
Jeff and Jensen shared a look but didn’t say anything. 

Two days later was the full moon and the twins were ruthless, crying for their bottle but not eating, tired but not sleeping, and all together they had a really bad day. I could understand why. I felt like ants were crawling under my skin and I wanted to get out of the cabin. By late afternoon Jeff had had enough: “Jensen pack something to eat; we’re leaving for a picnic and Jared, sit down!”

Half an hour later we were walking along the lake shore to a place where the setting sun still warmed the ground. Jeff laid the blanket out and Jensen and I put the twins on it. They were both sleeping and looking peacefully. I took of my shirt and started with my katas. After I had finished the first Jensen came to me: “Jared I think you don’t want to miss it. Tristan is about to shift for his first time.”  
“What now? How do you know? Isn’t it too early?” I asked catching my breath.  
“Well the moon rose more than an hour ago.” He said pointing to the eastern sky. And yes, despite the late afternoon sun, the pale full moon was clearly visible.  
Tris was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I took him in my arms holding him to my chest. A shiver ran through his little body and he started to cry, then he sneezed and I held a little baby wolf in my arms.  
“Wow Tris you did it.” Jensen said.  
“Look at that pretty pup!” Jeff declared. I sat Tris carefully down on the blanket and watched as Shelly wolf playfully greeted her twin brother.  
Tris seemed to realise quickly that something significant had changed and that he had more control over his body in this form.  
I took of my pants as well and just listened to my surroundings letting the shift happen. It was the first time I’d tried to shift on purpose and it came as easy as breathing.  
In wolf form I lay next to Tris and Shelly and like a distant echo I heard  
“Daddy?”  
It wasn’t a real word more a feeling of love and trust the two of them felt. Felt for all of us Jeff, Jensen and me. If I’d have been in human form I would had tears in my eyes but thankfully wolves don’t cry.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening we all played together as wolves, running around the lake shore, playing hide and seek in the forest. There was a lot of snuggling because the twins exhausted themselves fast but it seemed like Tris had been waiting for his shift so he could finally play with his sister. As two month old wolves they were way more active than human babies at the same age. 

Way after sunset we made our way back to the cabin. Jeff had changed back to human form and got dressed to clean up and pack our picnic stuff. Jensen and I herded the twins in the general direction of the cabin. Jeff had sat up a nice bed for both of them in the play den and Tris and Shelly snuggled up together and went to sleep right away. 

Jeff reached out scratching me behind my ears: “Jared we would really like you to join us tonight.”  
Jensen had changed back to his human form and was naked as he went upstairs. Jeff followed but not without sending me an invitation with his eyes.  
I was neither stupid nor naïve, I knew what would happen if I followed them.  
Was that something I wanted?  
Yes.  
Was that something I could do?  
Not so sure.

I followed them slowly upstairs halting in front of the door and looking in. Jeff and Jensen were both naked on the bed kissing each other and obviously waiting for me. Shifting my form I stepped into the room. 

I was nervous and afraid and not really sure this was such a good idea, but the two of them reached out for me, guiding me to the bed.  
“Don’t be afraid.” Jensen whispered in my ear. He was on my right and Jeff on my left side.  
“I don’t know if I can…” I started  
“hush, let us take care of you.” Jeff interrupted.  
He took my half hard member and started to stroke it. I turned to look at Jensen and he cupped my head in his hands and kissed me tenderly. His tongue played around my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly granted.  
Jeff was kneeling behind me kissing my neck. With his hand he trailed down my spine and touched my butt, one clever finger sliding between my cheeks touching my hole.  
That was when everything went to hell.

With a roar I was back in the parking lot and Jeff was Chris and he tried to rape me. But this time I was stronger. As my wolf was unleashed I fought for my freedom for my right to stay free.  
The next thing I know is I’m back in the cabin standing still in wolf form over a naked and scared looking Jeff and having his neck in my mouth waiting to snap it any moment.

Jensen was on the other side of the room his mouth was moving, so he was probably talking. I released Jeff carefully, he didn’t dare to move fast. Slowly he bared his neck to me and I felt myself relax a little more.

“Jared we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to imply that you would … submit to us.” I heard Jensens voice. I took a step back and sat down giving Jeff the chance to get up and away from me. As he slowly rose to his feet, the fog and the memories faded more and more.  
What was that?  
What had happened?  
I tried to change back, but the wolf kept stubbornly to this form, trying to protect me, to fight for me.  
After half an hour it finally worked and I was able to shift. Jeff and Jensen had been watching me, no longer talking just sitting there waiting for me.

I was exhausted in body, mind and soul. “Jeff I’m so…,what was that? What happened?”  
“Well I guess that we finally got a look of your inner alpha and I think he, you are still pretty upset with what happened and you don’t trust us.” Jeff said as a matter of fact. 

I curled up on my side. That was just as bad – no even worse – than when I had beaten Jensen up. I was shaking and naked on the bedroom floor and instead of hot steamy sex I had almost killed Jeff!

Jensen crawled slowly to me curling up beside me, followed by Jeff who cuddled up behind us. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

“If we don’t move this onto the bed my back is gonna kill me tomorrow morning.” Jeff growled somewhere around midnight. I don’t know exactly how, but somehow I found myself back in bed with Jensen lying close to my chest and Jeff behind him.

The next morning was a little bit awkward but Jeff and Jensen let me pretend that I was still asleep so I could sneak into my room after they went down stairs.  
“Jared we should talk.” Jeff said after breakfast. The twins were playing and the three of us were sitting on the comfy beach chairs outside on the porch.  
“I said I’m sorry…” I started.  
“That’s not the point Jared. The point is we are treating you like the alpha you are but you know next to nothing about being an alpha you still think and act like a human.” Jeff continued. “I once told you lycans are easier. We don’t have depression, we don’t over think things, we make a decision and stick to it. That’s why we handle changes so badly. We are lycans there is always something wild in our shift. We are lycans not dogs.  
The point is you don’t trust us. And as long as we don’t earn your trust your inner alpha will view every form of intercourse as an attack. And he – you - will fight. Jensen and I are more than willing to earn that trust. We’ll wait and we’ll work for it. I mean, sorry in some aspects youre like a pup; did you even get that Jensen collected your clothing after you saved Gen? That he brought them along up here the first time?”  
“Jared what Jeff’s trying to say is that maybe your human part is shocked about what happened last night, but for us as lycans nothing bad happened - well something better could have happened - but as long as you don’t trust us you will always fight off every advance.”  
I nodded my understanding. In silence the three of us watched the pups play in the sun light, carefree and happy.  
I was relieved that Jeff and Jensen weren’t mad with me and I was even more relieved that I hadn’t hurt Jeff. What made me unsure was how Jeff and Jensen viewed the incident like it was their fault that I had attacked Jeff, like it was their fault that I didn’t trust them.  
Trust is earned not given, my mother used to say. Well, they were willing to work for that.  
For me it all sounded like an easy excuse for bad or dangerous behaviour. 

 

It happened on one of our hikes two days later; she came running straight to us. She was half naked only dressed in a t-shirt and panties and she collapsed right into my arms. A very young and beautiful beta. 

As Jensen watched the twins I laid her down, and Jeff and I checked her for injuries. There were some lacerations and cuts on her arms and legs and there were some marks on her arm that reminded me of a junkie. The worst was the silver collar around her neck and her bleeding feet.  
“We have to take her back to the cabin, as fast as possible. She has a silver poisoning with this thing around her neck.” Jeff said.  
“I’ll carry her, you and Jensen take the twins.” With that I picked her up and carried her in bridal style back to the cabin.  
“I told you, he’s even more hot when he talks alpha.” Jensen whispered to Jeff. I could only roll my eyes.

We put the wounded beta on the couch. She was regaining consciousness but still bleeding from the many wounds. I carefully stepped closer. 

“Hi I’m Jared. I’m here to help you. I would like to check on your injuries. Is that okay?”  
She looked as bad as many of the omegas in LA had looked so I treated her like one of those poor souls.  
She looked at me scented and nodded her agreement. Jeff and I went to work on her. Some wounds were deep but nothing was life threatening. The main problem seemed to be dehydration and exhaustion and of course the silver collar which we hadn’t been able to take of her.  
The beta hadn’t spoken while we checked her over.  
“What’s your name?” Jeff asked gently while giving her a bottle of water.  
“Michelle.” She told us.

Stepping closer Jensen asked: “Hi Michelle, I’m Jensen I’m a park ranger here and well I think you are one of the missing betas. Can you tell us what happened” He had an almost desperate ring to his voice.

Suddenly I remembered what Chad had told me about the other betas that had been kidnapped and how badly Jensen had handled it all.

”I’m from the Great Pine Pack.” She started slowly. “I wanted to buy a car and I met with these two humans who wanted to sell their car. I mean they smelled human and you don’t have to fear a human – right? The next thing I know I’m in a cellar and the humans are alphas and they put a silver collar on me and they beat me and made me do things. There were other betas too and they kept us in that brothel. I managed to escape and I just ran. Oh God, it hurts so much! Please make it stop.” She was breathing heavy.  
“Okay I’ll take the collar off, but please don’t shift, we need to talk.” I told her. I reached out and take the collar of. It wasn’t a med collar that just prevented shifting; it was a heavy silver slave collar, pretty expansive and highly illegal. It wasn’t easy to remove it because there was a lock. “Can someone pick locks?” I asked.  
“Let me try.” Jeff said. Jensen had put Tris and Shelly in the play den and was now on the radio.  
“Jim, this is Jensen, we found another beta.”  
“What? Where?” Came the reply.

“Up here, northwest of Pike Dunbar between Green Pine and Red Rock. “  
“Okay I’ll come up.”  
“Yes do and bring Steve and Sam along.”

“Michelle, do you know where the brothel is?” Jensen asked after Jeff had finally managed to get the collar off.  
“Sorry no, I just ran.”  
He nodded like he hadn’t expected anything else.  
“You should rest now.” Jeff told Michelle “The Alphas are coming up and they sure want to talk to you.”

Jensen laid some t-shirts and sweat pants outside on the porch. Michelle was upstairs in my room getting some rest. Jeff and I checked on her again but all she needed was rest and maybe a hot bath. We waited; I knew it would take them at least three to four hours to get up here. 

It was close to 4 p.m. when Jensen came back in announcing that the wolves had arrived. As expected the Sheriff had brought Steve and Sam but also Chad, Timothy and bringing up the rear was Chris. They all put on the clothing Jensen had laid out. I hadn’t seen Chris since the council had put the restriction on him. He looked bad, had lost weight and from how the others were acting it was clear the restriction was still valid. It had clearly been extended because the original time of the two month sentence was up. 

Jeff and Jensen looked worriedly at me and stepped, as carefully as possible, between us. As no one was allowed to talk to Chris he kept close to the door, starring at the floor and keeping a distance from the rest of the group.

Jensen reported to Sheriff Beaver and Steve how we had found Michelle and the little bit of information she had given. 

“A brothel with betas? That’s disgusting!” Timothy said. 

“Why?” I had to ask.  
He looked at me, nodded his head and explained to me like I was a kid: “Lycans mate for life. To force a beta into prostitution is against our nature.”  
“I see so prostitution is human nature? Or do you mean it’s better to turn humans and use them as prostitutes?”  
“It’s still different.”  
“How?” I insisted.  
“Humans, and even omegas, don’t … they have no… Sam can you help me here?”  
“No but I’m really interested to hear how you think it is okay to force an omega but a crime to do the same to a beta. Forced prostitution is wrong. Especially if you consider that the only customers are alphas,” Sam said. She had fire in her eyes and the look she sent Timothy made it clear she was livid. 

“Can we stop this now?” Sheriff Beaver stepped in placing a hand on both of his mates “We want to find the missing betas and to follow her trail is our best hope so far.” He turned to Sam, Chad, Jeff and me “Sam could you and Chad check on Michelle and then take Michelle and the twins back to Twin Lake. Jensen, Steve and Timothy we’ll follow her trail.”  
“I’d like to come with you.” I stated, stepping forward.  
“Me too.” Jeff called out.  
“We’ll go as wolves.” Beaver said looking at Jensen.  
“Jared can shift at will and he can talk in wolf form. It might be good to have a second doctor come along.”  
“He can what?” Timothy asked.  
“I can shift at will and I’m not feral.” I answered.  
“I knew the honeymoon lodge was a good place to go with your newly turned or mated. I just didn’t realised how good.” Timothy laughed in my face.  
What? Wait honeymoon lodge, I mean I had wondered why such a fine cabin was so high up in the mountains but I would have never guessed the true purpose of the cabin. I turned looking at Jensen and Jeff, they ducked their heads; of course they had known and only stupid me was left uniformed.  
“I’ll go upstairs to change.” I informed the others, throwing a dark look in Jeff and Jensen’s direction.  
“Is he shy?” Jim asked to no one in particular.  
“Well he is still very much human and that …” I closed the door to the bath room, I didn’t wanted to listen to Jensen’s explanation. 

I didn’t know why I wanted to go with the Sheriff and Jensen. It would be easier if I just went back with the others to Twin Lake, but somehow I felt that I needed to go, maybe for Gen, maybe for the twins, so I could tell them later I was there when they arrested your mother’s killer. I was a little bit surprised that no one had objected for me to going along. Probably it was an alpha thing, that I had a right to avenge Gen. 

I had undressed and opened the door a little bit so that the wolf could leave and just let the change happen.

“Jared?” Timothy asked as I came down and I nodded. Timothy looked at me and Jeff and Jensen. “Will the trio challenge us?”  
Jensen and Jeff bowed there head and said “No Alpha.”

Trio? We weren’t a trio. We weren’t mated, why did everybody assume that we were?  
“Cause you didn’t kill each other.” Sam answered with a smile in her voice as she came down also in wolf form. “You’re big. The news teams would love that.”  
“I thought they had left?”  
“Yes the last one left yesterday. But they would love to see you big boy,” Chad wolf said with a timbre in his voice I couldn’t decipher until I heard Steve growling behind me.  
Before things could get more out of control Jim called “Lets get moving.”

Sam and Chad would take Michelle and the twins back to Twin Lake and inform her pack and the authorities that the Sheriff and the Park Rangers had a lead on the missing betas. 

We were running through the forest. Steve was the best tracker in the pack so we followed his lead. I was running between Jensen and Jeff and obviously they knew I was still a little mad at them for the honeymoon cabin and the trio thing. They had decided as a way to make it up to me to teach me wolf stuff. Every time Steve stopped to check the trail Jensen or Jeff showed me something. A squirrel up in the tree, a mouse or a rabbit hiding behind bushes and they showed me how to scent. I have to admit, as a human I could smell, but to scent something was like comparing the music in a waiting room to an open air concert. It was basically the same yet completely different. It opened a whole new world of wonderful smells.  
“You can even tell if a person is lying to you.” Jeff explained through the link.  
“Can I scent you?” I asked Jeff and Jensen. Suddenly it was very important for me to commit their smell to my memory. Stepping closer after I got their okay I scented Jeff first, his smell reminded me of fresh cut grass in the sun light and Jensen of the forest by night after a rain shower. I even got a whiff of Sheriff Beaver (old books), Timothy (approaching thunderstorms) and Steve (Pines and hay).

Chris was following us, but stayed back and kept his distance; his smell (forest and earth) was underplayed with something rancid: “That is shame, guilt and angst.” Jensen told me after I had asked. I could see it pained Jensen not to be able to talk to his friend ,  
“How much longer did he get?” I asked.  
“Till the Alphas decide it is enough and talk to him again.” Jensen informed me.  
“And when will that be?” I asked again.  
“When we think it‘s enough.” Timothy barked at me.  
Before I could asked more questions Steve called out: “I found her trace again. This way.”  
And we started to run once more.

It must have been long after midnight, when we finally stopped for the night. 

Timothy wolf had been carrying some kind of back pack, with some clothing and some dry meat. “We eat and sleep in wolf form.” Jensen told me “only Jim will change to handle the back pack and give us the meat.”  
The dry meat was shared among us, only Chris was left out, but I saw that Steve put some of his share behind some rocks for Chris to find later.  
After I finished my meat I curled up on myself with Jensen curling up in front of me and Jeff behind me. Steve, Jim and Timothy were also close by only Chris had to stay away from this quite comfortable pile of wolves.

We were up again before sunrise still following Michelle’s trail. Jensen and Jeff used the time to teach me more about my wolf side. I just listen and tried to follow their instructions. It was strange to be in wolf form for so long and I remembered that Jensen had said it was dangerous for adults to stay too long in wolf form. Not that one and half days was long, but I felt the feral part, the one that had attacked Jensen closer to surface. So the lessons from Jensen and Jeff were more than welcome. I also got a little understanding how Jensen had felt after three month in wolf form. If I could feel the effects after such a short time how much worse must have been Jensen, Chris and Steve. 

I had almost given up hope for today of find the brothel were Michelle and Gen had been held when, after we had climbed the last little hill, we saw something that looked like a country club house.A road led up to the house and, as we watched, we saw a nice big town car approaching the place.  
“You stay up here.” Sheriff Beaver instructed us before he left with Steve to check out the house.

 

It was one hour after sunset, before Jim and Steve returned.  
“There are only three guards and at least five betas, probably more. As far as we can tell they are held on the second floor.”  
“So what are we going to do?” Timothy asked.  
“Jensen where are we?” Jim asked through the link.  
“We left pack land early this morning. This house is on the military ground, Wide Mountain view. It’s a restricted military area, we aren’t allowed here.”  
“We have the jurisdiction by pack law.” Steve said  
“Timothy what do you think?” Jim asked.  
“I say we take them down now and worry later. We need to free the betas. We can’t wait and allow them to be raped any longer.”

Steve, Jim and Jensen were discussing the best way to approach the house without getting caught. Chris came carefully closer maybe to silently tell them he was there too and they could count on him, but he was ignored. Only Steve looked sad for a passing moment.  
“Okay we came up with a plan.” Sheriff Beaver started: “we’ll split up and make teams: Steve and Jeff, Jensen and Timothy, and Jared and me. We’ll have to attack fast, so they can’t harm any betas. Since the northern side has no windows or doors, Steve you take the south entrance, Jensen you take the east and Jared and I take the main entrance. The surprise should be on our side, I don’t expect much resistance. Let’s move.” 

The wolves spread out and I followed Jim. I had shifted back to human form and got dressed. I thought if we found a beta in need of help it would be better provided by someone who wasn’t naked. Jim’s wolf looked disapprovingly at me but I didn’t care. It felt good to walk on two legs again. We had agreed to move together and enter the mansion all at the same time, but then we heard gun shots.  
Jim pushed me out of the way and just jumped through the door. I could hear wild howling and more gun shots. Taking cover I looked carefully around the door.  
Three guards?  
More like five, and even as I watched a door opened and three more guards came running in, joining the fight.  
I have to admit I didn’t know what to do. I never had been the type to look for trouble and the one or two fights I had been in didn’t have the deadly violence I saw here.  
The decision what to do was taken from me as the eight guards overpowered the five wolves from my pack. The unbalance lay in our decision to arrest the culprits. The wolves were fighting to arrest these men but the guards were fighting to kill. Jensen was the last to go down after a brutal hit against his head. 

I wasn’t sure if they had discovered me, everything had happened too fast but I stepped back to hide in the darkness outside. I heard something behind me. I turned around fast but even with my better eyesight I wasn’t able to penetrate this moon less night. 

“Come in little one. I know you’re out there. You don’t want us to harm your friends any further,” Came an oily voice from the inside. I looked around again.  
What should I do?  
Run?  
It was in the middle of the night and I didn’t know where I was and I didn’t want to leave Jensen, Jeff and the others to their fate.  
“Okay I’ll come in!” I called back.  
I raised my arms and stepped into the house. 

 

They were chaining the front legs of the wolves together and had put the same big silver collar around their necks as Michelle had worn. Timothy had a gun shot wound thru his hind leg and as far I could tell by the smell they used silver bullets. It was obvious they were in pain. As I entered the silver collar snapped around Jensen’s neck, he was still unconscious and bleeding badly from his head wound. The collar would prevent them from shifting.  
But why keep them in wolf form?  
Wouldn’t it be easier to imprison them as humans?  
Before I could think about it any further all the guards gasped as they recognised me and a tall blond man with cold eyes said: “Moon, moon, today is my lucky day. Not only have I new volunteers for our feral fights, I even got my hands on the reason our brothel business picked up. Boy do you have any idea how much money I can make with you? There must be hundreds of alphas out there who would like to make you their bitch. To show you how a real knotting would feel? I’m sure if I knot you the right way you would be begging for mercy as my omega. Maybe we’ll find out soon sweetie.”  
He had walked around me accessing me.  
“They say you’re alpha now but I think this is just a load of shit. You can’t shift and your smell… no alpha would smell that way. Toni?”  
“Yes Mark.”  
“Set up a room, I want to record his real claiming and take these dogs down stairs; the fights will start tomorrow.”  
“Prostitution and feral fights: it can’t get more illegal. The drugs you use on the wolves to make them feral are dangerous.” I said stalling for time. I didn’t know what for but I had the feeling if we were separated I wouldn’t see my friends – my pack – again.  
“Well if you ask me I would say feral fights unleash the beast within us. Start with those two.” He pointed at Jensen and Steve. “Whoever survives will fight this one.” He said pointing at Jeff.  
“They are …” I started.  
“What, fuck buddies?” Mark interrupted. “Oh no, I see. They took you under their wings. Did they promise to mate you? News flash! You don’t mate humans, you claim them wether they want it or not. But maybe I should let them watch. The last time you let the whole world watch via internet. Do you like being watched Jared?”  
My skin got too tight.  
“Maybe I’ll start with this pretty one. Usually I don’t have a thing for alpha/alpha knotting but for this one I could make an exception.”  
By now there were the familiar ants crawling under my skin.  
I tried to make a plan.  
If I moved fast enough and caught them by surprise – it was still one against eight – stupid idea.  
But somehow my wolf had it’s own mind.  
It happened in a kind of slow motion; I remembered I saw Jensen regaining consciousness, and then, out of nowhere, there was Chris as a wolf attacking Toni. Ripping his throat out and dropping the lifeless body to the floor.  
In a second I had also shifted.  
Biting, snapping fighting; I don’t have much recollection.  
There was just blood and flesh and gore.

When I was able to think clearly again there were five bodies and Mark was pointing a gun at me.  
“What are you?” he screamed at me. “This isn’t right. Stop, you stupid omega!”  
I was about to launch myself at him, when he fired. The gun was still pointed at me and I expected the impact, but suddenly Chris was in front of me, catching the bullet intended to kill me.  
I jumped over Chris going for Marks throat when he suddenly shifted.  
As I said before, I was never a rowdy and Mark had years of experience of fighting, but then I didn’t had to fight him alone.

Jensen had recovered and the pack attacked Mark. Chained together seemed to make them more dangerous. A whole bulk of wolves was on Mark.  
“Give up.” I heard Jensen telling Mark thru the link.  
“You stupid dog! Do you think it ends here? Never! There are more and we are growing, some day soon your abomination will…”  
With a violent twist of his head Jensen snapped Marks neck.

 

“Chris, Chris can you hear me?” Steve called in vain through the link.  
I shifted back and hurried to unfasten the heavy silver collars that prevented the others from shifting. 

Steve was the first to turn and in an instant he was beside his mate. I heard Jim and Jeff saying there were going to search for the last guard and see that the betas were safe and free. I was beside Steve. Chris had shifted due the blood loss. The bullet wound hadn’t closed so I knew it was silver. The bullet had hit him in the lower abdomen. There wasn’t much I could do; he needed a surgery to get the silver bullet out.  
“Steve,” he whispered, “Tell Chad I love him and please know that the best day of my life was the day we mated. I love you Steve.”  
Steve looked at Timothy who limped to us.  
“Chris you fought well tonight. Thank you for saving us.” With that the restriction was ended; Chris was pack again.

“Save your strength Chris,” Steve said, finally allowed to talk to his mate again. “And tell Chad yourself.”  
A small smile appeared and vanished on his face. “Not this time. Jared,” his eyes met mine. “I know I did you wrong beyond words and that I could never ask for your forgiveness, but please know that I regret that I tried to claim you against your will. I hope you’ll find happiness with Jeff and Jensen, they’re good people …”  
His head fell back as life left his body.  
“No Chris! Jared, Jeff do something.”  
“Steve I’m sorry.” Jeff started and then got up and walked outside followed by Timothy, Jim and the seven rescued betas. Jensen tugged on my arm and I followed him also outside.  
“Just do as I do.” He whispered to me.  
We waited.  
We waited outside in a dark night for Steve to accept the death of his mate.  
We waited outside for Steve to come out so the pack could mourn it’s lost member.

 

 

Jeff and I took care of the kidnapped betas while we were waiting for the FBI to arrive. Sheriff Beaver had called for reinforcement after Jensen had checked the office computer. The list of customers held at least one senator and some congressmen.  
The FBI arrived the next day around noon, by that time I was dead on my feet. The agent who took my statement introduced himself as Agent Young. “So you say that you and the deceased Mr. Kane took out six men before the others were able to help you? Please forgive me, but that is hard to believe.”  
As said, I was tired and missed the twins so I shook my head looking down and then changed, jumping at the agent, catching him unprepared and going for his throat.  
“That’s how I did it!” I yelled thru the link. I held him down just to make my point. 

“Jared? Relax. Come on let this nice agent go.” I could hear the laughter in Jensen’s voice.  
I shifted back saying: “I just wanted to show Agent Young how I was able to fight… I mean…”  
“I know.” Jensen said.  
“Sir, Mr. Padalecki, its okay. Please accept my apology. I didn’t mean to imply you were lying.”  
“Are you finished?” Jensen asked the agent.  
“Yes Sir, thank you.” 

One hour later a bus was organised to drive us back to Twin Lake. Five minutes on the bus and I was sleeping.  
I woke up when Jeff was shaking me awake. “Jared we’re home. Come on let’s get out.”  
I didn’t know what I expected but for sure not the sight that greeted me. The whole pack had gathered to show Chris their last respects.  
Sadly, behind the gathered people were a whole armada of broadcasting vans, teeming with press. The cameramen were all on the top of their vans recording what was going on.  
“Jensen, Jeff what the hell are these guys doing here? I thought the last one left four days ago.” I hissed.  
“Well that was before you single handed rescued all the missing betas.”  
“I did what?”  
“According to the FBI press conference three hours ago you’re the hero.” Jeff said, barley hiding his grin.  
I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to go home and snuggle up with Tris and not deal with this. “What should I do? Jensen, please help me out.”  
“Well for now you could say you’re still too exhausted but you will answer their questions tomorrow morning.”  
I asked Jim to pass the information to the reporters, then turned heading to my little apartment above the clinic.  
“Jared! Sam brought Tris and Shelly to my house.” Jensen informed me.  
“And we would really like if you could decide to stay there too.” Jeff added, putting an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. 

A lot had happened since I stopped here for a burger and I understood that going home with Jeff and Jensen would mean more than a simple sleeping arrangement. I looked down and saw something reflecting the sun light. I bent down and there it was, my silver ring.  
It felt warm; maybe from the sun, maybe now my normal reaction to silver. I slipped the ring in my pocket. Later I’d decide what to do with it.

As I went home with Jeff and Jensen I wondered if the lost student who stepped out of the car that day would be happy with where I was today. I thought that perhaps he would. I never wanted to be a slave that has to follow his lycan masters. I never wanted to depend on someone. True, my body had changed, but my mind, my soul hadn’t. I had stayed true to myself.

I knew mating with Jeff and Jensen would be – intense, but worth it. I still wanted to finish my studies which would mean separation from Jeff and Jensen and I could already imagine them bitching about it. 

Then there was my new celebrity status. I still was unsure how to handle it, maybe it would die down and soon be forgotten. Maybe I should write a book telling the whole, true story. The story of what happened to me. How I was mated and found my soul mates, or, if you like, how I was raped, hurt and wounded. It depended on who you asked…. and when.

Epiloge  
Excerpt from “True Story” by Jared Padalecki 1th Edition 2015  
So here I am to tell you the true story. The story of what happened to me. It’s the story of how I became part of Lycan society, or, if you like, how I was raped, hurt and wounded. It depends on who you ask…. and when.

Excerpt from “Modern Lycan Society” by Lenard Klein 26th Edition 2016  
A lot has changed since I wrote the last introduction on “Modern Lycan Society”. Some old fashioned lycans might call it sickness, but it isn’t a sickness it is evolution. 

A young alpha by the name of Jared Padalecki changed our sight of humans forever. As my dear colleague Dr. Misha Collins showed quiet so spectacular in his television show: evolution is catching up. The mutation has spread worldwide and if you try to claim a human as an omega you better make sure before that he or she doesn’t belong to the 80% human with the mutation. 

On the other hand there is this extraordinary young man I had the pleasure to meet last month. He has moved with his two alpha mates to San Francisco were he continued to study medicine. The ageing Alphas of the Nob Hill Pack has welcomed the famous Trio and we can expect that when time comes J3 (as the press named them) will become the new Alphas of the Nob Hill Pack. If not Washington D.C. has entrapped them by then. Yes, it is true as Jared, Jensen and Jeff personally told me there was more than one call form D.C. So maybe it will take some time but with so many friends and followers the J3 Trio could go as far as run for the oval office one day.


End file.
